Dreams Do Come True
by yixingairen
Summary: You're a simple fan girl of EXO especially Lay's. You attended their fan signing and met Lay for the first time y was amazed when he saw you approaching him. After that incident your image keeps repeating on his mind and he really hopes to see you again. Chapter 12 posted.
1. The Beginning

As you step outside of the apartment you are staying you the coldness of winter greeted you that made you shiver. You were not yet used to this kind of coldness since you were used to live at a Tropical country.

It was almost 6 months since you arrived in Korea. You were very thankful that you were offered a job at the country you really dreamed of, the job required you to learn how to read, write and speak proper Korean for half a year. Though on your part you learned perfectly just for 3 months, but you have to complete the required time that the company asked. It was also an advantage on your part since you were a nurse and you will be handling lives of people and you knew that misunderstanding can lead to lots of problems later on.

You walk out of your apartment and walk to the nearest bus stop to go to your destination. It was about time when you arrive at the bus stop that your ride was already there. You came in and showed the bus driver your bus pass. You arrived at your destination and started you're training. You were one of your teacher's favorite student and you were very grateful that everyone was really nice to you.

6 months passed by like a blur. You were now working in the hospital as a nurse under the Medical Ward. You were looking at your patient's chart then someone called you

"Seul Joo" you looked up then saw your co-staff nurse handing you a laboratory result of your patient.

"Oh, thank you Han Ah-shi" you said and taking the results from her.

Han Ah was the first friend you ever made when you started working.

"I told you not to be so formal with me, Peu- Seul Joo, aishh why is it your real name so hard to pronounce?" she mumble.

You rolled your eyes and smiled at her "ok,ok i won't be so formal with you anymore Ryu-shi, that why I got myself a Korean name so it won't be so hard for everyone" you said.

Yes, you really got yourself a Korean name since back home you have Korean friends and having a hard time calling you by your name. Since Koreans are having a hard time at pronouncing the letter R and L and your real name is Pearl, and it makes you feel awful whenever they call you, you always hear them say Paul instead of Pearl.

Months passed and you just realized that it was already a year since you came to Korea. You enjoy every minute you spent even though sometimes you miss your family back at home, you never miss a chance to video call them whenever you were free from work. Work was exhausting but it never bothered you. Working on your profession on your dream country was a great blessing for you. You were even more blessed that you have the day off during weekends.

Saturday, you just lay on your bed thinking what you will do today. A knock on your door made you jump from your bed. You immediately open the door to check who it was. It was your land lady; she was there to pick up your payment for the rental. She was a very kind lady and you treated her as you second mother. You immediately gave her you payment and bowed to her and she bowed back to you.

After she left, you closed the door and went to your laptop. You saw your phone flashing. Han Ah was calling. You picked up immediately.

"Yeoboseyo?" You said

"hey, Seul Joo, I'm bored, can I go there?" She said

"Of course, I'm bored too, just text me when your near" you answered

"but, I'm already outside of your apartment,haha" she said.

Your eyes grew wide and you looked outside you window seeing your best friend waving at you.

"Gosh! Why didn't you tell me you were already outside, wait I'll open the gate" you said rushing to go downstairs.

The both of you went inside your room. Han Ah lay on your bed and stretched

"ohh, I'm tired" you look at her with arms crossed on your chest not very happy. She look at you and smiled

"oh come on unnie, don't be so mad" she said.

You let out a sigh "you should have told me immediately that you were outside already" you said.

Even though Han Ah was your co-staff and your bestfriend and she was still 2 years younger than you, you treated her as your dongsaeng and she sometimes a little childish but you care for her very much. Han Ah looked around your room and even for how many times she sees it she always get amazed with it.

"Woah, Seul Joo, your collection keeps adding up, posters are everywhere and pictures of EXO" she complimented.

You smiled at her, you can't deny the fact you're a fan of that famous boy group. Ever since they had their 2nd album released many years ago you were a huge fan of them and still you were updated with every info about them especially when it comes to Lay which he was your ultimate bias.

* * *

"Seul Joo!" Han Ah shouted.

You jerked from chair when you heard her. "Hey, pipe down" you scolded her

"oops, sorry" she said.

She just arrived with a newspaper on her hand she immediately handed it to you and showed you the news she just read.

"See!see! EXO will be having their fan signing tomorrow, and it's our off, you can have a chance to have their autograph especially Lay!" she exclaimed and so happy.

You gave her a smile and a light pat on the head "I already knew that, haha, but thanks for informing me" you said.

She pouted at you "aishh, you're always so updated, i just can't beat you, but unnie I'm really excited for you since this will be your first time to attend their fan signing since you are always busy at work and everytime this happen it always falls on weekdays, I'm so happy for you" she hugged you.

You couldn't hide the happiness you are feeling right now. Han Ah was right you were always busy with your work though you were updated with every happening on EXO you just don't have a chance to attend every event they held. You just can't wait to attend the fan signing tomorrow.

* * *

Comment please. Thank you


	2. Fan Signing

You are sleeping soundly and dreaming of Lay when a loud banging on your door made you jump out of your bed and you feel like your soul just almost leave your body. _Great, just what I really needed_

You look at your clock and it says 6:00am, you stood up from your bed angrily and walked toward your door.

"Who on earth would come this early in the morning!?" you ask as you open the door, to your surprise it was none other than your best friend Han Ah.

"Good Morning Unnie" she says cheerfully, you glare at her as she enters your room and makes herself comfortable.

"RYU HAN AH WHAT IN THE WORLD ARE YOU DOING HERE AT THIS HOUR!?" You shouted at her as you slammed the door shut.

Han Ah knows you very well, she ignores your anger and smiles at you "calm down Unnie, I'm just making sure you won't be late for the fan signing later so I came this early" she explain.

You throw your pillow at her "Late? It's just 6 in the morning for heaven sake Han Ah, the fan signing will be at 10am later, I still want to sleep" you said angrily

"But you need to fix yourself, you got to be pretty, cute, beautiful in front of Lay" she says as she came near you and tries to fix your hair.

You shove her off telling her that you are really annoyed. Han Ah immediately understood and behaves herself. You saw her puppy eyes and you give out a deep sigh

"ok,ok, I'm sorry I shouted at you, just let me sleep a little more, an hour and a half would be enough and I'll let you do whatever you want to do to me" you said cursing yourself you just said that.

She smile and gives you a hug "Thank you, Unnnie, get some rest, I'll make you some breakfast" you lay down on your bed and started to return to dreamland.

* * *

Han Ah and you arrived at the venue where the fan signing will be held. You brought your album for Lay to sign it later. It was 9am on your watch, you left your apartment earlier because you just can't stand Han Ah's wining that you might be late?

It was already 9:30am, you heard a fan shouted "EXO IS HERE!" you felt your heart skip a beat and you saw fans running towards EXO's van and were all shouting from excitement. You on the other hand were stunned on your place, it's like you're dreaming and you don't want to wake up. Han Ah notices that you were drifting on your own little world so she nudges you to snap you back to reality. EXO was already coming out from their vans there were two vans one for M and one for K. You felt your knees became weak as you saw Lay coming out from the van. You followed him with your eyes as he walks towards their table. One of the facilitators instructed the fans to line up properly so that the fan signing can start. All the fans including you obeyed. Han Ah is in front of you and is very excited also to have her notebook be sign by Kai. She somehow adores Kai's dance move when she first showed her a video of EXO's MV.

The fan signing went on for hours; you were pretty exhausted from all the standing and waiting. Everytime the line moves and you're getting closer you felt your heart beats faster and louder. Finally it was your turn, Han Ah grabs your hand and led you nearer to Lay's table, and she on the other hand went to Kai's. You felt very nervous and you think of backing out, but there was no way, you were already here. You took a deep breath and bravely walk towards Lay.

"Annyeong" he said

"A-Ann-yeong" you replied bowing your head a little.

He smiles at you revealing his dimple as you handed him your album and he immediately took it.

"Umm, Whom shall I address this?" he ask, but you felt a lump on your throat that you were unable to speak.

"Umm, Miss?" he says looking a little worried about you, you swallowed hard and starts speaking

"P-Pearl, ANI! Seul Joo" _stupid me. _

"Oh, you're name is Seul Joo?" he ask and you just nodded.

He wrote something on your album which you didn't know what it was. After he was done he handed you your album back and he noticed how much you were blushing. He smiles at you again and you felt like melting in front of him. He held your hand that made you shock and he gave you a hand shake.

"It's ok, you don't have to be nervous about it, Seul Joo-shi" he said smiling at you notice your hand was shaking.

You bowed to him as an apology and a thank you. He stood up and bowed to you back. The facilitator led you to the exit was but before you could, you looked back to look at Lay and he was looking at you, smiling and waving his hand. You smiled back and went to the exit. You joined Han Ah and she saw your smile almost reached your ears. You were very happy you felt you're on cloud 9 and he even called you by your name.

* * *

**LAY'S POV**

The whole week was pretty hectic, practice, guesting etc. But today we will be having our fan signing means, sitting whole day and writing. At least, we were able to sleep for 4 hours. We're now on our way to the venue of the fan signing. We have two vans with us one for M and one for K.

As we arrive at the venue, I can see fans trying to get close to our van.

"It's going to be another tiring day" Tao complains.

I turn to him and smile "It's ok, it's for the fans after all" I said.

We came out from our van and we can hear fans shouting our names, it is kind of deafening. The securities were all trying their best to prevent fans coming near us until we reach our tables. When I was already on my chair we first made a little introduction like we always do. Then I heard one of the facilitators give instruction to the fans and it was good that they obeyed him with no problem.

Hours passed and I felt my back ache a little from all the sitting and writing but I have to do my job and put a smile on my face. But everything started to slow down when I look at the next fan. She was coming near me; I can feel that she is my fan. I was amazed by her simple look. She was pretty, cute, beautiful… AMAZING! I can see in her face that she is really shy and nervous.

"Annyeong" I said, she reply nervously. I smile at her and she handed me an album, our album.

"Umm, whom shall I address this?" I ask but she didn't answer back.

I looked a little worried and call her "Umm, Miss?"

she immediately spoke "P-Pearl, ANI!, Seul Joo"

_Pearl?, Seul Joo fits her pretty well _

"Oh, your Seul Joo?" I confirmed.

She just nodded and I can see that her cheeks turn redder than before. Her voice was so angelic and how I wish I can hear it again, but I doubt that she won't speak anymore since she is really shy and nervous. I wrote a short letter to her about how she amazes me I did it quickly and handed her the album back. She took the album and I held her hand to give her a hand shake. I can feel her hand shaking that made me smile a little more.

"It's ok, you don't have to be nervous about it, Seul Joo-shi" I said.

She bows to me and I stood up from my chair and bows back at her. The facilitator led her to the exit and I followed her with my eyes as she walks away from me.

_Please look back just for the last time. _

To my surprise she did look back. She is really cute and I'm really happy. I smile and wave my hand at her. I felt energized with her, how I wish I'll see her again in the future. As she was already out of sight I took my seat and turn me attention to the next fan in line.

The fan signing was a success. We are already at our dorm and we were all exhausted. I just want to take a warm bath and go to bed. As I was lying on the couch I remember my fan girl Seul Joo and it made me smile. Luhan notice me and came near me

"Lay? Are you ok?" he asks.

I nodded "I just enjoyed the fan signing" he looks at me and smiles.

He went to his room to get ready for his turn to shower, while I was left in the living room waiting for my turn to take a shower.

_I wish I can see you again my lovely fan._

* * *

**please comment. Hope you like it ^^**


	3. Feelings

Upon arriving at your apartment, you immediately grab your pillow, buried your face on it and screamed at the top of your lungs. You just had to release all the excitement and happiness you felt from the fan signing. You still can't believe that you actually seen and held Lay's hand. He even comforted you when you were nervous. It was too good to be true but it really did happen. You can't get over how he smiled at you. You then remember the album he signed a while ago. You took your bag and opened it. You take the album out and start reading what he had written on it.

_Hello Seul Joo,_

_You know you are really amazing as you approach me. I am lucky that you are my fan. I know you are nervous but you don't have to, I don't bite. keke. I really hope that i will see you next time and have a chance to know you better. Maybe we can have a picture together. Till next time my Lovely fan._

_Yi Xing 3_

You couldn't help but smile at his letter; he even used his real name instead of Lay. You read the letter several times and still have the same feeling from the first time you read it. The words keep repeating in your mind that you were really amazing and he wants to see you again. Those words made you fall for him even more. If only he knew how you really feel about him. But at the back of your mind it would be impossible for you to end up with him though even you lived your life thinking and dreaming about him. You ignored what you just thought and continued savoring the happiness you felt in your heart.

Monday afternoon, you are on PM shift and so does Han ah. You're excited to tell her about Lay's letter. You arrived at the hospital 15 minutes early to get yourself ready. Han Ah then arrived after you. You're at the locker room fixing your things when Han Ah suddenly nudges you.

"Yah! Unnie why are you smiling?" she asks.

You didn't notice that you were smiling, you turn to her "Oh nothing, I just remembered something" you replied. She raise a brow at you

"So, how was Kai's signature? Did he wrote other than his signature?" you ask

"Ani, he only signed my album and my notebook with his name" she pouted somehow disappointed.

"How about you Unnie?" throwing the question back at you.

You gave her huge grin "he wrote a short letter to me he said he wants to see me again and wants to know me better" you said proudly.

Han Ah's eyes grew wide "Really? OMO! Unnie I'm so happy for you"

just when you were about to tell her the other details of Lay's letter on of your co-staff nurse interrupts you that endorsement was about to start.

The whole week flew so fast that you barely notice that it was already Friday. You were still on PM shift and so is Han Ah. It was almost 11PM and you're getting ready to endorse your patient's to the nurse on night shift. You had done endorsing for 15 minutes and went to the locker room to get your extra things.

Han Ah offered you a ride home since it was already night and it is a bit dangerous riding a bus. She drives you to your apartment. You were pretty exhausted since one of you patient should be strictly monitored every hour. You rested for a while then decide to take a hot shower and put on your bedtime clothes and went to bed.

* * *

It was rest day for all the EXO members. No photoshoot, No recording, No guestings, No practice just complete rest for the whole weekend. Lay is still sleeping soundly while the other memeber were already awake and already eating their breakfast.

It was already 11AM when lay woke up. He was already hungry, first washed his face and went straight to the kitchen and look for something to eat on the fridge. Kyungsoo notice him

"Hyung, are you looking for food?"

Lay turned to him and nodded. Kyungsoo smiled and pointed at the microwave.

"I saved some breakfast for you since I knew you would be hungry, it's in the microwave" he said.

Lay then looked at the microwave at thank Kyungsoo. He prepared his food and started eating. After he was done eating and cleaning he decides to proceed to the living room where Chanyeol, Sehun and Tao were playing video games. He join them, he sat on the couch as the 3 boys were on the floor sitting. Suho, Kris and Luhan came in the living room and sat next to Lay. All four of them watched the 3 boys playing.

"Ah, I lost! Damn you Sehun!" Chanyeol said putting his controller down.

"Pay up!" Sehun said, Chanyeol gave him his payment

"Woohoo, Hyung let's get some Bubble tea later ok?" Sehun rejoice as he turns to Luhan.

Luhan smiles at him and nodded to the cheerful maknae.

"Aisshhh, Such a baby" Tao mumble, standing up and stretching his body,

"Are you not going to play anymore?" ask Kris. Sehun shook his head so did Chanyeol and Tao.

"GOOD! Let's watch a movie I saw on the internet that there this great movie aired later on channel 15" says Kris as he looks on his watch "Oops, It's about to start" he then grabs the remote and switch to Channel 15.

Lay was already bored and he felt his eyes getting heavy. He stood up from the couch.

"Hey, Lay where are you going?" ask Suho

"I'll go to my room, I'm sleepy" he answered.

"Are you not going to watch the movie?" Luhan added.

Lay shook his head and said "sleepy" then he smiled.

"Sleep well gege" says Tao turning his attention to the screen.

Lay passed by Baekhyun's room where Kyungsoo, Chen, Xiumin and Baek were also watching a movie on Baek's Laptop. Suddenly Lay bumped into someone, it was Kai

"Oh! mianhae hyung, I didn't see you there, where are the others?" ask Kai

"Suho, Kris, Luhan, Sehun, Chanyeol and Tao are in the living room watching a movie, While the rest are at Baek's room also watching another movie" Lay answers.

"Movie marathon? keke, Why are you not joining them?" Kai wondered

"Sleepy, I need some sleep" he answered leaving Kai on the hallway.

Lay was really bored, he took his purple headphones and attached it to his ipod. He then starts to doze off to his dreamland. He kept dreaming about you, but he was so stupid that he can't even remember your name. Your face keeps repeating in his thoughts how you were being nervous in front of him. He was then awakened by the constant shaking of Kyungsoo

"Hyung, time to wake up, it's already dinner time" he said showing Lay the time.

It was already 7PM and his Ipod already ran out of battery. He stood up from his bed following Kyunsoo towards the kitchen where the other memebers were already digging on the bowls.

"Yah! Save some food for Lay hyung!" Kyungsoo shouted and took his seat next to Kai. Luhan was pretty nice to give Lay a bowl of rice and Lay sat next to him.

"Gege, what happened to you? It's like you're totally drained today" Tao ask.

The other members agree with Tao.

"Nothing really, I'm just tired and I lack some sleep" Lay reasoned.

Chen nudge Suho "I think Hyung just want to dream about his fan girl"

It made Lay's eyes grow wide and he starts to feel his cheeks getting warm.

"Jinjja?" ask Xiumin, Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Luhan and Tao. Suho starts laughing so did Chen

"Hyung has this crush on his fan girl back at the fan signing" he explained

"Yup, I agree with Chen, he really stood up just to shake the girl's hand and after the girl left he was all smile until we were back here at the dorm" Suho added.

"Stop! that's not it!" Lay says defending himself.

"So that's why you were smiling so much, it was because of a girl" Luhan laugh as he nudges him.

"Yah! What's wrong with smiling?" Lay ask.

"It's not just smiling, it's dozing off to dreamland" says Suho and the 10 members laugh. They all teased Lay that made him blush even more.

After dinner, Lay stayed in the living room and starts to think about the girl he met. He was a bit frustrated from all the teasing that occurred a while ago and he just can't remember what the girl's name was. Luhan then approach him and sat next to him on the couch

"Hey Yi Xing, sorry about teasing you, but seriously, who is this fan girl Suho and Chen were talking about?" he ask.

Lay turns to him and Luhan can see a smile forming at Lay's face. "I really did meet her at the fan signing, I just forgot what her name was, She was a bit nervous when she came near me but she was really pretty and when she spoke I felt that an angel spoke to me and It was like time just stopped" he explain.

He told him that he wants to see her again and he knows to know her better. Luhan on the other hand is happy to see his friend getting amazed by a fan. As a friend to Yi Xing he supported him.

* * *

**Reviews please thanks**


	4. Departure

You're fixing your things on your locker then you felt someone back hug you. You know immediately it was Han Ah, you can see she's holding a passport in her hand. You turn to her looking bit confuse.

"Why are you holding a passport? This is not an airport you know" you joke.

You can see in her eyes a bit of sadness "unnie, my passport is here and I have news for you" she answers.

"My family will be transferring to Canada, I was just informed this morning and of course I will be coming with them, all our papers are ready, Eomma said that I already have a job waiting for me there" she explains.

You give her a light tap on her shoulder "That's great! You don't have to worry I bet you will love it there" smiling at her.

"We will have a month left here in Seoul" she added.

The next day Han Ah, passed her resignation letter. You were happy for her and her family transferring to Canada, but on the other hand you feel a bit sad because you might not see her anymore. It has been a year since you started working in Seoul and both of you were always together as sisters, you were also treated as a part of their family and so did you. She supports you in every fan girling you do and you will really miss that. You'll miss her childish ways and how she makes you laugh when you feel homesick.

2 days before Han Ah's departure. She visits you at the hospital.

"unnie!" she said

"Han Ah! What brings you here?" you ask

"I'm here to invite you later for dinner" she says cheerfully, you frown at her

"you can always just give me a call, why bother come here?" she pouts at you and you laugh.

"Just kidding, ok, I'll go" you said.

She smiles at you and gives you a hug "Be there at 6pm at Eomma's favorite restaurant".

After work, you take few minutes to rest from your duty then you fix yourself, getting ready for dinner with Han Ah and her family. The dinner was great and it was memorable for you and Han Ah, this will be your last bonding with together. Though you will be far from each other you will be best friend forever.

D-day for Han Ah's departure to Canada, You were with her in the airport waiting for their plane to arrive. She gives you her last hug

"Unnie, I'm going to miss you, take care of yourself, tell me if Lay proposed to you ok?" she says, though tears were forming on the side of her eyes she still manage to make you laugh, you pat her head.

"Silly, I'll miss you too dongsaeng, thank you for everything Han Ah, you too take care of yourself and don't be reckless there ok?" you said hugging her.

"Seul Joo unnie, promise me you'll watch my plane take off before you leave" she says pouting.

_Ah this kid _You laugh at her childish request

"Arasseo, I promise, I'll even post it on instagram to prove it" she smiles and waves goodbye and join her family as they enter the boarding area.

You waited until their plane took off and as you promised you took a video of it with your phone adding your message to her saying

** Han Ah-shi, here's my evidence that I kept my promise. Take care dongsaeng, unnie will really miss you. **

You then posted it on instagram and tagged her.

You take a deep breath and starts walking, you were not feeling very well your gastric acids are being weird again the medicine you took had already subside.

Suddenly you notice the sudden increase of people inside the airport. Some were holding cameras and taking pictures. You were curios what they were doing and who they were taking photos at, you didn't see where you were going and you bump into a man. You fell on the floor, he looks at you and he helps you stand up. He bows at you for forgiveness and hurriedly leaves, you didn't had a chance to thank him because he was in a hurry and you didn't even saw his face since he was wearing a hat. But you saw his back view, which made you smile; he has a MCM back pack that made you remember Lay. You didn't mind it at all, you continued walking out of the crowd, and you saw some security surrounding some people. To your surprise you saw Kyungsoo. It made your heart skip a beat; he was approaching the guy you bump a while ago. You take your phone out of your jacket, your eyes grew wide. You totally forgot that today's the departure of EXO to Taiwan. You saw the other members enter the airport, Kyungsoo and the guy you bump into approach them. They guy raise his head then you saw his face. It was actually Lay. You felt your stomach twitch, you felt like vomiting. You ran to the comfort room and vomited.

_Why at a time like this I feel sick, stupid hyperacidity._

* * *

Lay was already lining to get his boarding pass. He then remembered the girl he just bumped into a while ago. He turns his head and scan through the crowd hoping he'll see the girl. Luhan was in front of him just finish taking his boarding pass. He poke Lay on his shoulders telling him it was his turn to get his boarding pass. After he was done Luhan ask him

"Yah! Yi Xing, who are you looking for?" notices Lay's eyes keeps scanning through the crowd.

"Luhan ge, I think I just bump into her" Lay said.

Luhan rais a brow at him and ask "Really? Then where is she?"

Lay keeps scanning the crowd but gives up. He sighs in disappointment, Luhan wraps his arm to Lay's shoulder

"hey, Yi Xing that girl is really something, you are really into her" Luhan smirk comforting the disappointed Yi Xing.

"Why didn't I even remember her name" Lay says

"Don't worry, I believe you'll see her again, just keep your hopes up, If she really is your fan she will definitely show up"

After all the members had their boarding pass, they all entered the boarding area waiting for their plane to arrive. Lay starts listening to his ipod with his purple headphones and try to calm his disappointed self. Luhan was sitting beside him then suddenly Suho approached Luhan as he notices Lay's facial expression.

"Hyung, what's wrong with Lay?" he ask.

Luhan answered "His a bit disappointed, he said he just bumped into that girl he says his fan, but as I can see he's the fan of that girl" Luhan laugh.

Suho just shook his head and looks at Lay a bit worried. "We never seen him so crazy about a single girl, as I've seen the girl just told him her name and didn't spoke any other words" Suho said "

But was he really sure that was the girl?" he added. Luhan just raise his shoulders.

Their plane had arrived and all the EXO members along with their managers went in.

* * *

**Reviews please ^^**


	5. Going for it

_*clap* *clap* _"Ok everyone I think we'll call a day, great job" EXO's head manager said.

They were practicing for their upcoming concert. EXO is about to celebrate their 6 years in the music industry and as a gift for their beloved fan they will be having a concert for them on their anniversary.

Everyone has already finished fixing their things and is ready to go home. Lay suddenly felt a sharp pain hit his back and he starts to wince in pain.

"Hyung gwenchana?" ask Chen but all that Lay can do is wince the pain in his back was non-tolerable anymore.

"MANAGER HYUNG! Lay hyung is in pain" Chen shouted to their manager.

The rest of the members approach Lay and helps him to the van. Suho and Kris accompanied Lay to the hospital together with their head manager. The others went straight to their dorm. But they were all worried about Lay's well-being.

* * *

"How is he Dr. Choi?" their manager ask

"His totally fine now, we have given him pain killers and his resting at this moment, I think after 2 hours he can already go home" Dr. Choi explain. "Can I talk to you three in my office for a while?" he asks.

The head manager, Suho and Kris nodded and follows the Dr. Choi to his office.

"Please have a seat" Dr. Choi offered, they all took their seat and Dr. Choi starts talking.

"This has been the third time in a month that Yi Xing was rush to the hospital still with the same diagnosis, we all know that too much fatigue is not really good for him" he explain

"Then what shall we do doctor?" Suho ask.

"Ahemm, it's better he should quit being an idol" before the doctor could finish his sentence Kris interrupted

"You know he won't do that doctor, not to be rude or anything Yi Xing really loves his work and that's the last thing he will ever do" Kris explains.

Dr. Choi adjust his glasses and continued "I know that Mr. Wu Fan that's why I have a suggestion, a medical practitioner shall monitor him everyday but it would be even better if all of EXO shall be monitored since Yi Xing is not the only one preforming" he said.

"You mean we should hire a nurse?" Suho ask Dr. Choi nodded.

"I understand Dr. Choi, I shall bring this up to the higher position" the head manager said.

"Tell Mr. Lee that I would be very glad to offer one of my best nurse her in my hospital, if he ever agrees" Dr. Choi added.

Lay was already awake he feels relieved already his back pain was already gone, a nurse approach him

"Mr. Zhang you're awake, so how are you feeling?" the male nurse ask.

"I'm feeling fine now, I don't think my back hurts anymore" he answered.

Suddenly he heard a voice that a bit familiar to him "Hi Kim Sunbaenim, is Dr. Choi here? I need to refer something to him"

He wanted to stood up from his bed and look for the owner of the voice behind the curtain. Suddenly the curtain opens, Suho appeared.

"Lay, How are you feeling?" he ask.

"I'm alright now" Lay answered.

"Good, it has been 2 hours since you rested; I think you're ready to go" Suho said

"Go to where hyung?" Lay ask a bit confused.

"Back to the dorm of course, Dr. Choi said after you're fine you can now go home" he explain.

Lay nodded and he stood up from his bed, Kris then came in with a wheelchair and Lay transferred himself to it.

As Kris pushes the wheelchair, Lay keeps turning his head from side to side trying to look for the owner of the voice he heard a while ago, but he just failed. They were already in the van and their manager drove them to their dorm.

* * *

"Thank you for bringing that up Seul Joo-shi" Dr. Choi said

"I'll just visit the patient after I made some orders here" he added.

You were about to leave the ER when Nurse Kim pulled you "Yah, Seul Joo have seen the patient a while ago?" she ask. You shook your head

"I heard he was an Idol, he had a back pain, I forgot what was their group but I think he was Chinese" she said.

You smile at her and ignore what she just told you. When it comes to work, you were always focused; fan girling always comes after when you are done with your duty. It was almost 11pm when you arrive back to your station. You check if everything was done and ready for endorsement.

The next day you arrive at the hospital an hour before your said duty. To your surprise, your head nurse approaches you and informs you that the Chief Nurse wants to see you in her office. You bow to her and smiles at her, she also did the same. You finished fixing your things in your locker and went straight to the Chief Nurse's office; you somehow knew why she had called you. You're already in front of her office, you know twice and open the door

"Good Afternoon ma'am" you greeted as you enter her office.

"Oh! Seul Joo-shi, I see you're early today, let's go to the Director's office" she said. You nodded and followed her.

The both of you entered the Director's office; you're a bit confused why the Director also wants to see you. Dr. Choi offers the both of you to take your seats, you then started talking.

"Umm excuse me Dr. Choi, Mrs. Jung but may I know why I am called? Have I done something wrong?" you said a bit worried.

They looked at each other and Dr. Choi smiled, Mrs. Jung held your hand.

"Ani, Seul Joo-shi Dr. Choi and I just want to discuss something to you" she explain.

Dr. Choi explain to you about your contract with their institution, you knew that your contract was about to end and you are still willing to renew it and continue working with them. It has been two years since you started working in their institution, you learned a lot from working with them. You explain to them you are still willing to continue your job that made the both of them happy.

"It's good you still want to continue working with us Seul Joo-shi and you are one of the best nurses here, but what if I offer you a better job?" Dr. Choi said.

You frown a bit "What job Dr.?" you ask and Dr. Choi was glad to explain to you

"Well I have this friend of mine who is looking for a nurse that will work for his company" he said

"A company nurse Dr.?" you said he nodded.

"I know it's a different scenario compared here at the hospital but you will still be working as a nurse and it will be a little stress to you" Dr. Choi explain.

"Think about it Seul Joo-shi, It's not everyday you will be offered with this opportunity" Mrs. Jung said trying to convince you.

You look at them and you pause for a moment, it was also one of your dreams to be a company nurse. You have less work and have more time with yourself but you still work as a nurse.

"Umm, I think I should think about it for now Dr. Choi, Mrs. Jung, I still have a week to think about it" you explain.

"We wouldn't recommend you if you were not one of the best nurse here Seul Joo-shi" Dr. Choi added.

You bow at him "Thank you Dr. It's an honor that you have recommended me, I tell you immediately if I have already decided." You said.

Both Dr. Choi and Mrs. Jung nodded to you in agreement. The three of you stood up from you seats and Dr. Choi gives you a light pat on the shoulder.

"Just feel free to come here in my office if you are ready" he said.

* * *

For the whole week, you keep thinking whether you'll accept the offer or not. You have discussed this to your parents and they told you it was a great opportunity having been recommended but everything still ends up in your decision. That made you even more confuse. You have three days left before your contract ends, you lay down on your bed and you felt your phone vibrate. You look at it and saw it was Han Ah requesting a Video call, you accept it and starts talking to her. You told her about the offer that Dr. Choi said to you and you ask for suggestion form Han Ah.

"Unnie, I think you should accept the offer, It's really great, think about it you have more time with yourself and being a company nurse means not all the time the employees are sick and if ever they get sick it's not that worst compared to the patients in the hospital, I bet all you will do is sit and wait till office hours are over" Han Ah said laughing

"Not funny Han Ah" you said raising a brow at her.

"And look you will have more time with EXO, let me guess you haven't attended any of their events after we did that fan signing?" she ask.

You nodded "See! And here's your answer accept the job for the sake of EXO!" she added.

"Ya! It's not the sake for EXO it's for my sake! Did I tell you before career first before fandom!" you scolded her

"Arasseo, but if it's not for EXO, just imagine what I said a while ago, MORE TIME for yourself" she insisted.

You laugh at her, and pause for a moment to think.

_I think Han Ah is right, less stress more fun. _

"Ok! I have decided, I'll take the offer" you said

"WOHOO! Go Unnie, Fighting! you will never regret it" she cheered. After the call with Han Ah you then fix yourself for work.

You arrive at the hospital and without hesitation you went straight to Dr. Choi's office. You informed him that you a very willing to accept the job and he was happy with your decision. You enjoyed the remaining days working in the hospital, you thanked everyone for being so nice to you. You will be meeting Dr. Choi's friend after a week of rest. You want to enjoy your free days before starting a new job, so you decided to attend the 6th anniversary concert of EXO that will be held on Sunday evening.

* * *

**Reviews thank you ^^**


	6. That's my JOB?

You were pretty excited to see them again on stage, especially Lay. You were already at the event center and waited for the concert to start. It was a free admission and you decided to take the front row. As the 12 members came out, everyone starts to scream and sang along with the boys. Some fans keep pushing until you realize you were already at the 5th row, You feel a bit pissed off but you didn't mind it, you were here to enjoy the concert. You bring your attention to Lay who was performing his heart out. You felt like melting and it has been a long time since you seen him this close. As EXO was throwing plushies to the crowd, how lucky can you get that the unicorn plushie thrown by Lay landed at your own hand.

_Coincedence?_

He looks at you but he couldn't see you clearly because of the flood of people. You felt your cheeks warm up.

_Did he really look at me? Impossible._

The concert ended with a blast. The boys bowed and thank all the fans who attended the show. They went to the backstage and Lay was the last to leave the stage. He look back again at the crowd and he tried to look for the fan who had the unicorn plushie. He then saw you, his eyes grew wide and he wanted to approach you but the coordi noona stopped him and led him to the backstage where the other members were. _Was that her? _

Two weeks has passed, you already met your new boss Mr. Lee. He was a very generous man, just like Dr. Choi. He was really glad that you will be working in his company, but the problem is you still don't know what company are you going to work. Today all the questions in you mind will be answered. You receive a call from Mr. Lee's secretary that he will meet you at the cafe. You followed his orders and went to the cafe he referred. As you enter, you immediately saw Mr. Lee with his secretary. You approach him and greeted him

"Ah, Park-shi, you're here, have a seat, what do you want to order?" he ask you.

You gently smile as the waiter waited for your order. "I'll just have some latte, thank you" you said.

Your latte arrive and Mr. Lee gave you a brief detail about your work. You felt very excited and a bit nervous since it's going to be a new environment for you. You joined Mr. lee in his car and went to his company.

You arrive and his secretary opened car door for you. You were stunned to see that you were outside SM Entertainment. Mr. Lee saw your shocked expression and smirk.

"Come Seul Joo-shi" the secretary said and you followed him and Mr. Lee inside the building. You were led to Mr. Lee's office and he offered you to take a seat.

"Seul Joo-shi are you ok?" he ask

"I'm fine sir just a bit shock" you said

"Surprise, are you Ms. Park?" he ask "I'm sorry to keep this a secret to you, we need to keep this confidential" he explain.

You shook your head "Oh no Sir,no need to apologize, I am very honored to work here at SM entertainment, I won't let you down" you said bowing to him. He smiled at you and pressed a button calling his secretary.

After a few minutes a knock on the door interruppted your conversation.

"Oh! Good your here" Mr. Lee said.

Your eyes widened when you see the man standing in front of you. You recognize him immediatlely, all fans knew the head manager of EXO. You immediatley stood up from your seat and greeted him. Mr. Lee laugh at your behavior, he knew you were a bit nervous and he completely understand it. Mr. Lee introduce you to him and vice versa. After a small introduction and some instructions you and the head manager left Mr. Lee's office.

While you were walking you were still shock, you keep patting your face hoping this is all a dream.

_Me a nurse? here? EXO? Lee Soo Man? This is just too good to be true, wake up Pearl you must be dreaming._

But reality hit you when manager called you

"Seul Joo-shi?"

you turn to him "Yes sir?" you said

"I know this is a bit sudden to you but don't worry the boys are very nice, i promise, are you a fan?" he ask, you nodded

"Well that's good, I can see here in your data, that you're younger than the three members, Kris, Xiumin and Luhan" he explain as he scans your biodata and resume

"You are not Korean? Really? well you are really amazing, Your accent is good, better than Tao and Lay's" he complimented.

You just smile at him, he opened the door and both of you went inside the dance studio where EXO were praticing. You were very nervous and your heart beat is almost audible. The manager then clap his hand to get the attention of the 12 boys. The music then stopped.

"Gather around guys, I have someone here to introduce you" he said and the boys approach him and stand in a straight line.

You then started waving at them and bowed "Annyeonghaseyo, my name is Pearl, But you can call me Seul Joo, Park Seul Joo" you said avoiding eye contact with them.

Manager knew you were a bit nervous so he added some information

"Seul Joo-shi will be EXO's private nurse starting today, She is younger than Kris, Xiumin and Luhan, so address her as your noona, understand?" he said.

All the members nooded and greeted you. Well exccept for Lay who was stunned to his feet. He was shock seeing you.

"IT'S YOU!" He shouted pointing at you. Everyone turn to him confused.

* * *

**ENJOY GUYS! ^^**


	7. We Finally Meet

**Lay's POV**

I was really in a good mood to practice today. Dancing was my passion and everybody knows it. But why, do I feel so strange? It's like something will happen.

We were in the middle of our dance practice for the next event when manager hyung called us. I notice that he was with a girl, I wonder what a girl doing here. We line up and the girl started to introduce herself to us, manager added some information about is so cute and she looks familiar, WAIT! that can't be her, but it's really her. Everyone greeted her except me, I was too shock to see her. Finally!

"IT'S YOU!" I shouted as I point at her. Everyone turn to me confused.

**Author's POV**

"Lay, what's wrong? have you met Seul Joo before?" ask manager.

Lay nodded and you feel your cheeks getting warm. You couldn't look at him but you feel that he was staring at you.

"She's the one I been talking about" Lay shouted still pointing at you.

The other members look at you the Suho snapped "Oh! I get it" he said laughing.

"Lay just want to tell us that Seul Joo-shi is the fan that he keeps on searching" he explain.

All eyes turn to you and Managerjust shook his head and smiled as he saw you already blushing very hard.

"I think everyone needs a break, Seul joo-shi why don't you build a bit of rapprt with these guys" Manager said as he taps your shoulder and left the studio.

The boys approach you, Baekhyun held your hand and guided you to the corner of the dance studio. Lay then snaps Baek's hands off of you.

"Ya! Baek Stop touching her!" he said a bit annoyed.

You were too shy to speak to him and he looks at you and smiled "Noona, Let's sit there" he said.

You nooded and the other members sat down on the floor forming a circle.

Lay sat next beside you and he was a bit clingy that made you feel a bit awkward but at the same time you love the attention he gives you. You can see the other members gave a huge grin at the both of you.

"Ahemm... Since Seul Joo noona will be part of the family starting today, let's all start introducing ourselves to her again" Suho said.

They all stood up and said their intro "WE ARE ONE, ANNYEONGHASEYO EXO-IMNIDA" they chorused and bow at you. Just like they always do every event they attended.

Each of them introduce themselves one by one. When the last member is finish you stood up and also introduce yourself to them.

"Annyeonghaseyo, Park Seul Joo imnida, I will be EXO's nurse starting today, please take care of me" you said.

All of you sat down on the floor. Lay was on your right and Suho was on your left.

"Now that we have introduce ourselves, can we ask you something noona?" Suho ask.

"Of course, anything, but first can I request something first just for Lay-shi and Suho-shi? you ask and they nooded. "Since Lay-shi and Suho-shi were born at the same year can you just call me by my name no need to address me as noona" you explain and they agreed.

You can see the smile on Lay's face. You wanted to explode form all the happiness you feel right now and when you heared what Suho said that Lay keeps thinking of you. For almost a year and a half he still remembers you even though he forgot your name remembering your face was enough.

"Umm.. noona are you a fan of EXO?" Chanyeol asked.

"What kind of question is that Yeol?" Baekhyun said rolling his eyes at Chanyeol.

You laugh at the question and answered "of course I am, ever since you promoted your WOLF album I was your fan" you explain.

"I'm your bias right?" Lay ask as he points at himself. You blush a little and everyone laugh.

"Isn't it obvious that noona likes Lay hyung, everytime hyung talks to her she always blush" Chen said.

You started explaining to them that you all like them but there are just some few memebers that stands out a bit. Lay, Xiumin, Tao and D.O were your biases and everyone would cheer for the four memebers.

"But it doesn't mean I'll treat the others less" you explained and everyone understood.

The conversation lasted for hours. The boys somehow forgot that they have practice to do. They were enjoying talking to you but Suho remebered.

"I think we should continue this conversation next time, we already spent many hours talking, we still have dance practice to do" he explain.

Suddenly manager interrupted "no need to worry guys, just spend the whole day getting to know Seul Joo-shi, we'll just practice tomorrow"

They all cheered and continued the conversation with you. You were happy and never imagine that they were so easy to talk with. It felt like you knew them personally for many years already.

Baekhyun told some of their hilarious experience that made you tear up from all the laughing. Lay and Kai even showed you some dance moves and you were really amaze with them. It was like a simple welcome party for you even though there were no feast.

Baekhyun, Chanyeol and Chen were always the ones who keeps asking questions about you. You notice that the D.O is the most silent of all. All he does was laughing and smiling.

"We are happy to finally meet Lay's fan girl" Luhan said as he nudges Lay.

You look at Lay who was rubbing the back of his neck and he was blushing.

"You wouldn't believe that he keeps dozing off ever since he met you" Sehun added.

You just let out a huge grin trying to keep yourself from screaming. You know deep inside you felt you wanted to explode. You turn to Lay who was glaring at Sehun. Then Tao added.

"Gege is always like that noona, promise" he said, he and Sehun then high fived.

You laugh at them and you can see that Lay was blushing hard.

"I think Lay is like that always, he really keeps dozing off and a lot of fans think so too" you said. Everyone laughed and Lay immediately turn to you.

"Ya! Seul Joo-ah is that how you really see me?" He ask.

You smirk "Lay-shi I'm just saying what your fans says about you, but for me you are just thinking a lot" you explain.

"WOOAHH!" The others chorused.

"It's really too obvious you like Lay a lot since your defending him" Xiumin complimented. You then started to blush again.

Kris then suddenly cleared his throat to get all of your attention towards him. He told you that since you are already a part of the EXO family you should consider him, Luhan and Xiumin as your Oppas. He said that they didn't mind that you will address them as Oppa. Xiumin was the most happiest of all the three that finally they will have a little sister in the group. You bow to them as a thank you for being so warmly accepted in the group.

It was almost time for EXO to go home. They were already fixing their things and tidy the dance studio. All of you went out the of the studio. On your way out of SM Ent. Lay suddenly held your hand signaling you to stop for a moment. The other memebers were already ahead of you. He suddenly whispered to you.

"Can I talk to you for a moment?" He ask and you nodded.

Manager suddenly appeared behind you and said "don't take too long it's getting late"

The both of you nodded at him as he passed by.

Lay then held both of your hands and turn you so that you were facing each other. You feel a little awkward but in a nice way. Your heart beat was getting faster and louder. You avoided eye contact with him but he held your chin and told you to look at him. You can see the seriousness in Lay's eyes and you feel your cheecks getting warm. Your face were just inches away from each other that it was like both of you are going to kiss each other.

"Seul Joo-shi, you just don't know how happy I am today that we have finally meet again" he said.

"I'm happy to see you again Lay" you responded.

"I know that we've been talking almost the whole day but I never get the chance to actually tell you want I really wanted to say to you, I just want to say this personally and this is now my chance since it's just you and me" you nooded. Speachless from his words.

"I want to know you even better Seul Joo, let's start as being friends, special friends" he added.

"I would love to Lay" you answered shyly.

He then kissed your hands and you felt your hands starting to shake. You knew he felt it and he smiled at you. Manager then suddenly interrupted your moment with Lay that made you jump to your feet. Manager inform you that it was time to go.

Lay guided you out of the building where the other memebers were already inside the van waiting for him. The window suddenly opened and you can hear the other boys shouting from the inside.

"Noona take care, see you tomorrow"

You wave goodbye to them as Lay entered the van. Manager offered you a ride home but you declined his offer. You said you'll just take a cab going home. He understood and he called a cab for you. You bid farewell to al of them and took your ride. A smile never left your face.

On their way back to their dorm, the EXO members were all hyper. Except for Suho and Kris who was sitting next to the driver's seat. They weren't exhuasted at all since all they did the whole day was talking to you. They keep teasing Lay and tries to piss him off. But it failed, he was just too damn happy. But his face fell when Sehun complimented.

"Hyung, I never expect that Seul Joo noona would be so pretty" he said

Luhan who was sitting between Lay and Sehun starts to laugh "It was really worth it dozing off when you can imagine such a beautiful girl" He said as he nudges Sehun and both of them laugh.

"Ya! Stop that!" Lay shouted and glared at Sehun and Luhan.

Xiumin who was sitting at the back with Chen and Tao ruffled Lay's hair "wooohhh! Our unicorn is getting annoyed already"

"I agree with Sehun and Luhan gege, Seul Joo noona is really pretty" Tao added.

Baekhyun and Chanyeol who were sitting in front together with Kai and Kyungsoo turn to face Lay.

"Lay hyung, if you won't make a move sooner, I'll ask Seul Joo noona to be my girlfriend" Chanyeol said making a huge grin.

Baekhyun yhen hit Chanyeol's head."Ya! She's Lay hyung's girl, find your own giant" Baek scolded.

Though his friends were so annoying Lay couldn't help but laugh at them. But everything fell into silent when Kyungsoo suddenly spoke.

"I just notice guys, I think she's not Korean" he said.

Kai who was resting his head on Kyungsoo's shoulder frowned.

"How come you said that hyung?" He ask.

"I kind of sense it, remember when she first introduce herself to us, she said that her name was Pearl but she wants us to call her Seul Joo" Kyungsoo explain.

"But her Korean is good, she even speaks better than me and Tao" Lay defended and Tao agrees with him.

Everyone fell into silence. Manager laugh at them "Aigoo, why don't you just ask her tomorrow, I think she wouldn't mind at all" he said nad everyone agreed.

Han Ah was just in perfect timing to request a video call. You are itching to tell someone about the incident that happened a while ago. As you answer her call you immediately screamed. It surprised Han Ah.

"Unnie!? What happened? Are you ok? Why are you screaming?" She ask a little worried about you.

"I'm totally fine Han Ah more than I ever been" you said.

You told her that about your job and at first Han Ah won't believe what she was hearing. She thought you were joking. But by the way your eyes sparkle with happiness she knew that you were telling the truth. This was no plain fangirling stuff it was all reality. She was so happy for as always and cheered for you to do your best on your new job.

* * *

**REVIEWS PLEASE ^^**


	8. Little Treatment

**Your POV**

I was awaken by the sound of my alarm, It was 6am. I still have 3 hours left before I have to report to my work. I have received a message form manager last night that EXO will be practicing the whole day at SM Entertainment at 9am. I was also informed that I shoukd visit Dr. Choi first before report to SM. Even though the company was under Mr. Lee, Dr. Choi still collaborates with them when it comes to health of the idols, since he is the consultant of almost the idols of SM Entertainment.

I stood up from my bed and fix myself to prepare my breakfast. I decided to have toast and egg along with white coffee. After I was done I hit the showers.

I arrive at the hospital an hour and a half before 9. I greeted everyone I see on the way to Dr. Choi's office. I knock on his door then opened it. As he saw that it was me he immediately smiled and offered me a seat. I greeted him and took my seat.

We had a short conversation about yesterday and he was happy that the boys accepted warmly and without any problems. Then we sarted with real business.

"Your main job is to monitor the health status of EXO especially the most fragile member of all, Zhang Yi Xing a.k.a. Lay" he said.

I jot it down on my notebook all his instructions. He told me if there will be worse cases, I will report to him every Friday afternoon, but whenever an incident occur and EXO was out of town I must report the incident to him immediately. I understood ebverything and promise him I will do my best. He warned me about Lay's situation. I knew ever since I became EXO's fan that he has coagulation disorder and it is not safe for him to be injured. He gave me some painkillers for Lay for emergency puposes.

After the short discussion I left Dr. Choi's office and went straight to SM entertainment. It was half past 8.

**Author's POV**

You were on your way to the dance studio when someone calls your name and you turn to see that it was Jae Won the performance director of SM enetrtainment. You greeted him and both of you walk to the dance studio.

You help him prepare some of the things needed for the dance practice of EXO. He was thankful for your help. Suddenly you heard noisy boys coming inside the dance studio, without any doubt you knew it was EXO. Lay was the first to see you and he immediately approach you with a smiling face revealing his dimple.

"Morning Seul Joo-shi" he greeted you.

"Good Morning too Lay" you greeted him back smiling at him.

The other boys also approach you and greeted you. The dance studio became so noisy with all the greetings that somehow annoyed Jae Won.

"Aishh, ok ok, enough, get yourself ready, I need all of you ready here after 5 minutes" he said to the boys. They followed him and starts fixing theirselves for the practice.

You sat down at the corner of the studio where you wouldn't disturb their dance practice. Xiumin then approach you ruffling your hair a bit.

"Make yourself comfortable Seul Joo-ah" he said smiling at you and join the others at the floor.

They first to do some stretching and then the practice started. Everyone took their places and started to dance with the music. You try to focus on the other members but your eyes just keep returning to Lay with his serious were really amaze with alll their dance moves.

_WOW! They're so cool, it just like I'm watching a concert._

You realize that it was almost 12nn, you were not used to eat later than 12nn. You were already hungry but EXO was still practicing, you wonder if they were already hungry. You somehow notice some of them were a bit tired already. You decided to approach manager.

"Excuse me for a while manager, I'll just buy some lunch for everyone" you said.

Manager's eyes grew wide form the words he heard from you. "Are you sure? For everyone?" He ask.

You nodded andhe told you that you shouldn't bother to it might be expensive to buy a lot of food but you still insisted. He had no choice but to allow you. You smile at him and hurriedly exited the building and went to the nearest restaurant you saw.

While looking at the menu you suddenly realize.

_Why on earth did I decided to buy food for 16 persons? I heard that EXO eats a lot, Aigoo, good luck girl! There goes your allowance. But not a worry i'll consider this a treat for accepting me warmly yesterday._

You were struggling a bit with the plastic bags in your hands. You knock on the dance studio with your feet since your hands are full. As manager saw you he immediately help you with the food. You were greatful for his help. He also help you prepare the food on the floor. You were done arraging everthing so does EXO stopped practicing for lunch. The aroma of the food surrounded the studio and the first one to smell it was Kai. He immediately approach you and shouted at the other members.

"Look noona, bought us some lunch!" He said while he sat infront of the food. You smiled at him as you handed him a plastic container with rice.

The other members excitedly approach you and sat on the floor surrounding the food at the center.

"WOW! Noona, that's a lot, I'm going to eat a lot" Sehun complimented.

You handed each one of them a plastic container with rice and everyone started eating. Lay sat beside you and you place some side dishes on top of his rice.

"Eat a lot guys, you need energy to dance. Practicing on an empty stomach is not good" you said.

"Ahh, this is delicious!" Kai and Tao chorused.

In the middle of eating, Kai suddenly ask you a question.

"Umm, noona can I ask you something, it just we were all a bit curious about it" he said.

Everyone then started to swallow hard even Lay. "Of course, anything Kai, what is it?" You ask as you eat some kimchi.

You felt a sudden awkardness in the room. Everyone was avoiding eye contact with you and Kyungsoo was bowing his head while he eats his food. The smiles on their faces suddenly disappeared.

"Is there something wrong?" you ask again.

Kai clears his throat and starts talking "well we had a little discussion abou this last night when we were on the van" he said and you listen to him attentively.

"Well noona, we were all wondering if you are really Korean or not, since you told us your name is Pearl (struggling to say the word sounded like Peul) but you said well just call you Seul Joo" he explain a bit embarrased.

"Noona, don't be agry at us, it was I who told them that I think you're not Korean" Kyungsoo added.

You giggled at them. "I thought it was something, everyone thinks I'm not Korean?" You ask and they nooded. You turn to look at Manager who was smiling too who was whispering to the performance director. He was also explaining to him your true nationality.

"Well I'm not actually Korean" you proudly said. Their eyes grew wide "WAE!" they chorused.

"B-but your accent is good"said Lay

"You have milky skin" Tao added.

"Don't tell us you went under surgery!?" Suho said which everyone turn to him. He smile a bit.

"Well isn't that what girls usually do?" he explain.

Baek rolled his eyes and face palmed himself from that stupid question.

You giggled from all their reactions and started explaining.

"I knew everyone will be in doubt, to make things clear I'll explain everything, first I'm not Korean not even a tiny drop of Korean blood flows in me, I'm a full blooded Filipino, second, I just love Korean so much that I manage to speak properly with the right accent, I did undergo training when I first arrive here in Korea and I been staying here for 2 years and a half now, third my milky skin is due to whitening treatment which my friend invited me try it well that was a one year treatment which she paid for it and that was 2 years ago and while I'm working I'm always inside the hospital I seldom see the sun" you explain.

"How about your name noona?" Chen ask.

"Oh my name, I never denied my real name, I just decided to have a korean name since my real name was hard to pronounce, don't you think? even my Korean friends back at my hometown complains about it" you added and they nodded.

You then giggled on the last explaination "about the plastic surgery that Suho-shi mentioned, I never dared to go under surgery to redo my look, and it's too expensive, haha, and didn't you know that manager was even surprise when he knew I wasn't Korean" you said and everyone turn to manager and the performance director who was laughing.

"Hyung, you knew all along?" EXO chorused.

Everyone was complaining to their manager and you laugh at them. You notice due to the conversation they weren't touching their food any more. You pointed at the food and tolf them to continue eating. The tension around the studio disappeared from that small explaination you made. You notice the smiles were back on their faces.

Kyungsoo approached you after all of you finished eating lunch. They were still taking a little rest before going back to practice.

"Noona, I'm sorry awhile ago, please don't be angry at me"he said.

You pinch his cheeks gently and smile at him "it's ok D.O-shi no need to be worried about it, it was no big deal at all, I was really planning to tell you guys you just had notice it first" you explain.

After a few minutes of rest EXO starts doing their dance practice again. They were all energetic compared this dance practice went well and once you notice that some of the members were exhausted you informed Jae won to call it a day and he agreed with you.

Just when everything was ready to go home, Tao wrapped his arm around your shoulder so did Chanyeol. The two giants beside you suggested that you should join them in the van going home. They saw Lay glaring at them, they immediately remove their arms around you. You giggled and told them that you'll just take a cab but Lay pleaded you to join. How could you deny the handsome guy infront of you. So you just agreed with them. They all cheered and you shook your head.

_These boys are such babies._

On your way out of the building Manager called you.

"Seul Joo-shi, can I have a moment with you?"he ask and you nooded.

"What is it manager?" You ask.

He explain to you that next week EXO will be flying to China and he will be processing some files and that includes yours. He needs your passport and he needs it by tomorrow. You nooded and both of you went out of the building where EXO was waiting.

The boys were fighting who would sit beside you and it made Kris a bit annoyed.

"Ya! Of course Lay will be the one who would sit beside Seul Joo!" He shouted.

You laugh at them and Lay scratch the back of his neck a bit embarrased. He offered you to enter the van first and he followed. The other members wrestle their way inside the van. They were all so noisy that it felt like you were going on a school field trip.

The van stopped exactly infront of your apartment and you made your way out of the van then wish everyone a safe trip to their dorm.

* * *

**Reviews Please thank you ^^**


	9. China Trip

**hello hello, so how was the last chapter? **

**like it? **

**here's another one and more chapters to come. ^^**

* * *

The whole week spending with EXO went really well. Each day you get to know them better, how they act and be theirselves not bothering how they look. Each of them had their own personality, like Lay who sometimes can be quite forgetful and how Tao sometimes throw tantrums and the only person who can approach him was you. Kris finds it annoying sometimes but you find it cute.

You have even proven some facts you have read in the internet about them. Like Baek and Kyungsoo likes to bully Chanyeol just for fun. You even saw a video of Suho crying on Chanyeol's phone. Sometimes you would tear up from all the laughing that these boys were doing.

You, Lay and Luhan would sometimes team up and laugh at Kris' drawing. Chen, Sehun and Kai sometimes pulls a prank at you and Xiumin was there to be your saviour. He treats you like you were his little sister and you love the way he protects you. Suho would sometimes treats you for some few snacks that makes the other members envy at you most especially Tao. But your most favorite of all was Lay can be pretty clingy sometimes. He would snake his arm on your shoulders but you never complain because you really love the feeling.

Manager sometimes shooks his head whenever you join in with the boys craziness. He has never seen the boys so hyper and so noisy since you arrive. But on the other hand he was amaze how EXO would behave whenever you were already serious. Even the staff also though that too, they have never expect just for a few days EXO would be this obedient with a person they just newly met and that made you feel proud of yourself.

"Is everybody reay to go?" Manager ask.

"Yes!" EXO chorused.

They all went out of their dorm and to their van. Everyone was on their way to Incheon Airport going to China. The boys were silent when Suho spoke.

"Hyung are we going to fetch Seul Joo at her apartment" he ask their manager

Manager shook his head "no need for that, she already texted me that she's already at the airport" he answered.

"Woah, she's early, as expected from Seul Joo" Xiumin complimented.

They arrive at the airport and there were already a lot of fans waiting for their arrival. One by one they went out from the van and the security surrounded them preventing fans coming near them.

You on the other hand was already inside the airport along with the other staff of SM. You heard some fans screaming and shouting EXO. You knew the boys have arrive. You immediately saw manager and you approach him carrying your luggage with you. The boys were happy to see and Lay approach you with a smiling face showing his dimple.

All of you were already inside the plane. The boys were already sitting comfortably on their seats without worrying about fans taking some pictures of them since all of you got first class ticket. Lay was seated next to you and next to him was Xiumin.

Upon arriving to China, just like in Korea fans were already waiting for EXO's arrival. There were banners and fansigns everywhere. You look at the boys and you knew that they just woke up from the plane ride but they still manage to keep a smiling face as they greet and wave at their Chinese fans.

At the hotel, you were sharing a room with one of the coordi noona and it was not a big deal with you since she was very nice.

"You must be Seul Joo-shi, the boys keeps talking about" she said as she greeted you.

You smile at her and greeted her back. After you were done unpacking some of your things you decided to take a little tour around the hotel. You saw that some of the biys were already at the pool taking a swim.

"Noona! Take a swim, it's very relaxing" Baekhyun shouted as he waves at you.

You smile at him as you approach the pool. Suddenly someone surprised you that let you out a loud scream.

"GOTCHA NOONA!" It was Sehun. He was tiptoeing behind you all along.

"Ya! Sehunnie how dare you!" you shouted glaring at Sehun who was running towards Baekhyun.

The two boys were laughing hard at you. You pouted annoyingly and decided to approach the chair near the pool. Suddenly you heard a deep voice shouting. You turn around seeing Chanyeol running towards the pool on his swimming trunks.

"NOONA! OUT OF THE WAY!" he shouted as he jump and you hurriedly evaded him moving away as far as possible from the pool.

"CANNON BALL!" Chanyeol shouted as he jumps in the pool like he was a ball. He made a large splash that almost hit you if you were a bit near the pool.

"Aisshhh! Stupid Giant! Why do you have to do that STUPID CANNON BALL!?" Baek complained. Water was dripping from his face due to the huge splash Chanyeol just made. Sehun was coughing he thought he swallowed some pool water. Chanyeol just laugh at them and he starts to run away from Sehun and Baek but they manage to catch him and started punishing him.

"NOONA, HELP ME!" Chanyeol screaming for help. You laugh at them and approach the pool.

"I think that's enough guys, Yeollie had his punishment, he might drown and we don't want that to happen" you said.

They obeyed you and let go of Chanyeol. You returned to your seat and relax a bit. You let the boys enjoy a bit since the event will be tomorrow they have the whole to relax a bit. You close your eyes and feel the breeze of the wind touching your skin. Suddenly something cold touch your cheeks which made you jump a bit and made your eyes open wide. You saw it was Xiumin who was holding a can of cold soda.

"Ya! Oppa what was that for? You know that was very cold" you complain pouting at him.

He laugh at you and took a seat next to handed you the other soda and you happily accepts it. Both of you watch the three boys playing in the pool like little kids? After a few minutes Luhan joins them.

_I wonder what is Lay doing? _You thought.

"Oppa, do you know where are the others? I haven't seen them after we arrive here at the hotel" you ask Xiumin.

"Maybe in their rooms, they were a bit exhausted from the trip, I'm sharing the room with Lay and he is sleeping, I know you wanted to ask about him" he said teasing you a bit. You turn your attention to the boys at the pool trying to hide the blush on your face, but Xiumin still noticed it, he just smiles and ignores it.

You were at the backstage helping the other staff preparing EXO for their performance. Just any minute now they will be on stage facing millions of fans out there. You notice Tao was a bit lifeless compared to his usual self. You approach him and ask.

"Tao? Are you ok?" He looks at you smiling and nodded. You touch his forehead and neck comparing the temperature from yours checking if he has a fever apparently he was ok.

"I'm really fine noona, no need to worry" he said. You smile at him as you fix his outfit.

"If ever you feel something is wrong, don't hesitate to inform noona, arasseo? You said and he nodded.

He join the others who were already lining to exiting the backstage. Lay then called you and you turn to him.

"Wish us luck Seul Joo" he said.

"EXO FIGHTING!" You cheered and some of them giggled.

"FIGHTING!" they chorused.

You watch them in front with the other staffs of SM Entertainment, since you have a special place away from the audience. You watch how graceful Lay can be when his on stage and you smiled thinking that he was a total opposite when he is off stage. But whenever you turn to Tao you just can't stop yourself from worrying. Even manager mention it to you that something's wrong with him.

Everyone was exhausted from the performance but you were thankful that no one got injured. You greeted them and told them that they were great. A huge grin suddenly appeared on Chen's face that made you curious. He suddenly shouted.

"GROUP HUG WITH SEUL JOO NOONA!"

"WOHOO!" The 12 sweaty boys surrounded you and started to cuddle you.

"Ahhh! Sweaty, smelly boys" you complain trying to escape the group hug. You weren't annoyed you even giggled with their childish behavior.

The other staff were laughing at you as the boys release you from their hug. You were a bit wet from their sweats and you were complaining.

"Great! The fans got hand shake, while I receive a sweaty hug, thanks guys, I really need it" you said while wiping your face.

"Isn't that cool noona, you now smell like us, kekeke" Chen said. You turn to him glaring and you crossed your arms infront of your chest.

You were on your way to the restaurant for dinner, you join Lay, Xiumin, Tao, Kris, Kyungsoo and Kai while the others were at the other van. Lay as usual was sitting beside you resting his head on your shoulder, you knew he was tired so did the other memebers. At the restaurant you can't stop watching at Tao. You were just too worried since he usually eats a lot especially when he is really tired. But this time he doesn't have the appetite to eat. Xiumin nudges you when he notice you were not touching your food and keeps on staring at Tao.

"He's just tired stop worrying, loosen up a bit, if your like that you can be mistaken as Tao's mother" Xiumin joke.

"Ya! Oppa, i'm just worried or I'm just not used to his behavior of his" you said starting to eat your food. He smiles at you and ruffles your hair.

"Why don't you ask Kris later at the hotel, since his rooming with Tao" he suggested.

"Thanks Oppa"you replied then continued eating.

Back at the hotel Tao was in a hurry to their room. You then approach Kris asking him how was Tao this morning. Kris told you that Tao was just a bit weak and nothing else. Getting no additional information from Kris you just decide to confirm later when you'll do your physical assessment with the boys.

You were done with the other member and the only one left were Kris and Tao. Kris opened the door for you and you instantly notice that Tao was hiding under his covers. You first do the P.A. on Kris and he was absolutely fine. You turn to Tao.

"He was like that when I got here" Kris explain "He doesn't even wants me to touch him, I think his throwing some tantrums again, he's just too stubborn"he added.

You approach and calls him.

"Tao, it's me Seul Joo noona, I'm here to have a look at you, is there something wrong?" You ask.

Tao then immediately remove the cover from his head and he faced you. You can see his face was red. "Noona, it's good your here I was suppose to go to your room but I feel so weak, can you increase the temperature of the aircon, it's really getting cold" he requested.

"I already increased it Tao, are you going to turn the room into an oven?" Kris told him.

You notice that Tao was already shivering, you touch his forehead and he was really burning up. You took out the thermometer form your purse and check his temperature. After a few minutes you have confirmed he was having a high fever.

"Tao your running a fever and it's a high one" you told him.

"Can you sit up?" You ask him and he nodded. You help him sit up and gave him some medicine to help lower down his fever.

You took a towel from his bag and moistened it and placed it on his forehead. You told him to rest and he obeyed you. Kris suggested that you should stay for the night at their room. He offered you his bed while he will sleep at the couch. You thank him but you thought the bed will be unnecessary since you have to monitor Tao's condition. You were relieved when sweat was already forming on his face and neck at least his body is already compensating. The whole night you stayed by his side and keeps monitoring on his temperature.

The next morning, Tao woke up feeling all better. He notice you were asleep beside his bed.

_Noona stayed here the whole night? _

Suddenly you woke up and saw Tao staring at you. You greeted him and for the last time checked his temperature. A smile appeared on your face when you saw that his fever was already gone? You look at the time and told him to get ready for breakfast. He thanked you for taking care of him the whole night and you can see a slight blush on his cheeks. You pinched it.

"That's ok Tao, after all taking care of you is my job, I don't want EXO's Kungfu panda to be ill" you said and you let a small yawn.

Tao became worried at you. He knew you never sleep properly. But you told him you can sleep later on the plane.

Kris told everyone about Tao's condition last night and they were happy that he was already better thanks to your help.

Everyone was already prepared to leave the hotel. Lay was talking with his grandparents since they visited him at the hotel. You on the other hand was still busy talking to Dr. Choi on the phone regarding the incident last night with Tao. You saw Lay from afar waving at you and his grandparent turn to see who he was waving at. You wave back at them and return your attention to Dr. Choi.

"Was that Mei Lyn?" Ask Lay's grandmother.

"I didin't know that she visited you here" his grandfather added.

* * *

**happy birthday to our healing unicorn lay.**

**I just made a one shot story for Lay's birthday if you guys don't mind checking it out.**

** s/9746372/1/Happy-Birthday-Yi-Xing**


	10. Moving In

After returning to Korea, You immediately reported to Dr. Choi's office about Tao's incident in China.

A month had passed and your job was just like a daily routine. Monitoring on EXO, reporting to Dr. Choi and carrying out his orders. It was more like baby sitting than doing a nurses job, well since the boys sometimes acted like babies and your their nanny. But it was never been a big deal with you it was legal and you love taking care of this 12 crazy boys. There were no really worse cases that needs rushing to the hospital. There were just sometimes that they would call you in the middle of the night for some certain problems like sudden fever, backaches, clumsiness etc.

It wasn't really a big deal for you since you were really willing to take care of EXO. But for Dr. Choi, he was a bit worried about you. He was thankful that you did a great job in taking care of the boys but your health was also his concern. He talked to Mr. Lee and EXO's head manager that you should move to a place closer to EXO Then you were informed.

"I guess I need some few days off for me to look for a new apartment" you explain.

"No need for that Seul Joo-shi, the company will provide it for you" he said.

"Really?" you ask in surprise and he nodded.

"You'll move in tomorrow immediately" he said "isn't it tomorrows your day off?" He ask

You nodded and your feel a little panic when he said that you'll move in tomorrow. That means you have to start packing all your stuff immediately if you want to bring them all tomorrow. When it means all that means EVERYTHING.

_Now how on earth can I manage to pack everything just in one night?_

"Is something wrong Seul Joo-shi?" Ask Mr. Lee as he notice a worried look on your face.

You fakely smile at him "it's just I'm a bot worried about how will I be able to pack everything just i one night" you explain.

He and Manager chuckled at you and manager patted your shoulder. He told you that he will be there to help you and not to worry, you can come back with the rest of your things if ever you weren't able to pack them. You bow, thanking them for their help.

Manager drove you to your apartment and he personally talk to your land lady informing her that you will be moving to another house tomorrow. The old woman understood and was really willing to watch over some of your things if ever you haven't pack them.

You hurriedly went to your room and started to pack your things. It was a good thing that you haven't thrown the boxes of your appliances. You place all your clothes inside your luggage trying your best to let it all fit. You neatly rolled your posters and place them inside a big tube. You got another luggage, you place all you albums and magazines inside. You remember you have dozens of bags and also shoes.

"I really need a huge plastic bag for these bags, Aigoo what shall I do now? You complain."why with the sudden move!?" You shouted.

A knock on the door interrupted you. You immediately open your door not even bothering you room was already a mess. You land lady stood in front of your door ask if she could be any help to you. You told her you were having a bit of difficulty where to place your shoes and bags. She smiles at you and offers you a huge box that was in her place which she doesn't need.

She was glad to give it to you and you were thankful for her little help. As you got the box, she wasn't kidding that the box was huge. It was really enormous, your bags and shoes perfectly fit inside it and it has still room for some of your other things.

The only things left unpack were your pillows, curtains, rags and bed covers. You were already exhausted and decides to end the packing since it was already 1 in the morning. You were somehow thankful that the boys didn't call you. Maybe manager informed them that you were a bit busy with some things. You lay on your bed hugging the unicorn plushie you got from the anniversary concert.

"Goodnight Xing Xing" you called the unicorn plushie and doze off to dreamland.

"Wow, you have a lot of things here Seul Joo, no wonder you were a bit worried" manager complimented as he helps you carry your things to the car.

"I still have some things left unpack" you said

"That's ok, I think that's all for now, well just go back to get your other things later" he said and you agree with him and both of you went inside the car.

You arrive in front of a big apartment, more like a big house. You were amaze with the modern design. There was a huge living room a function room for other purposes and a balcony. The kitchen was pretty amazing also. All the rooms where upstairs and there was also a small living room and a balcony.

The house was complete with all the furniture and appliances. But it made you wonder why there were no people living in the house. You decided to ask manager.

"Ummm, manager am I going to stay here by myself?" You ask him as he leads you to your room.

He shook his head as he looks for the key to your room "aniyo, there will be people joining you tomorrow" he said as he opens your room.

Your eyes grew wide with amusement when you saw the room. It was larger compared to your room back at your apartment. Furniture were already complete and the bed was lovely. There was also a bathroom and toilet in it. Manager chuckled when he saw a huge grin on your face.

"So you like it?" He ask

You nodded "not just like it, I love it, it's just so unbelievable, are you sure that this is my room? I won't be sharing it with someone else?" you ask, sparkles can be seen in your eyes.

He nodded and you cheered. "Oh, by the way you don't need to bring your foldable closet here, the room has a built-it" he informed you ask he showed you the closet.

You two then started to bring your things inside your room. "Tomorrow, Mr. Lee has a surprise for you" manager informed you.

"Surprise? What for?" You ask a bit curious. But manager just told you to expect the surprise tomorrow.

After all your things were inside your room, you and manager went back to your apartment and took all the remaining stuff in your room. You left your closet to your land lady and thank her for everything and for staying at her place for 2 years and a half.

"I think that's the last of your thing Seul Joo-shi" Manager said as he place the last box on the floor. You nooded and thank him. He wanted to help you unpack but you hesitated. Since you were a bit embarass that he might see your collection. He smiles at you and left the house.

When he was already gone, you turn your attention to the boxes and plastics inside your room.

"Fighting! I can do this" you determinedly said and starts to unpack your things one by one.

You were already down with two last boxes when your phone vibrated. You immediately pick up without looking at the caller ID.

"Yeoboseyo?" You said.

"Yeoboseyo, Seul Joo-ah, bogosipeo" the caller replied.

You smile and you knew that it was Lay on the other line. You can even hear the other boys shouted behind Lay.

"Where are you, why haven't you come here?" He ask

"It's my day off silly, and I'm unpack my things, I just move to a new house and one thing the company will be paying for it" you explain

"Wow, that's great, we will also be moving to our new house tomorrow, so everyone here is packing their things" he said.

"How about you?" You ask. "I'm done, everything is neatly in place" he proudly answered.

You continue fixing your things while talk to Lay on the phone. Hearing his voice was enough to lessen the pressure in you. Without even noticing it you were already done with all your things. Lay hang up after he wishes you goodnight. You were very happy that he called you though it has been a usual thing that the boys would call you but whenever it's Lay it was totally different.

You were eating breakfast at the kitchen. You remembered that manager told you that Mr. Lee will give you a surprise. You wonder what that surprise is. You were done washing your plate. You wonder what will you do for the day since the boys will be moving to their new house. Suddenly, the door bell sounded. You hurriedly rush to the main door to open it hoping it will be some people coming to share the house with you.

Your jaw drop when you saw who was standing in front of the main door.

* * *

**Hello another update.**

**Please review. THANK YOU **


	11. Surprise

**Lay's POV**

Hearing Seul Joo's voice was enough to give me a good night sleep. It was great that she has a new apartment that she can breathe better. I too is very excited to move to our new house. For many years EXO has finally afford to have a house. After all, we did work hard for it. Our dorm was ok but a much wider space is much better.

"Hey hurry up giant! You're blocking the way" I hear Baek shouting at Chanyeol.

They were getting out of their room carrying their luggage. Everyone's pretty excited to see our new house. Tao keeps repeating how excited he is and I can see on Kris face that he is already annoyed. The only person who listens to Tao was Suho. I agree with Seul Joo, though Tao may look tough he can be a baby sometimes.

Chen and Xiumin are already outside the dorm waiting for all of us to get out of the dorm. Me on the other hand is still here inside waiting for Luhan and Sehun. Sehun can be clingy to Luhan-ge sometimes. I can't blame him because ever since they meet each other Luhan would spoil him and grant his every request.

Manager was already honking the van telling us that it's time to go. Kai and Kyungsoo were still arguing over Kyungsoo's luggage since he doesn't want Kai to carry his stuff but the younger one keeps insisting. I already signaled Luhan and Sehun to hurry and join Xiumin and Chen outside. I know any minute now Manager will burst out and I was right.

"Ya! Are you all going to stay there FOREVER!?" He shouted.

The rest of the members rush outside the dorm knowing that our head manager was already angry.

"What are you waiting for time is running, get inside the van NOW!" He ordered and we obeyed.

I was listening to my iPod while we travel to our new home. Upon arrive, everyone inside the van was getting restless to get out of the van. Sehun was already pushing Luhan telling him to get out quickly. Each of was carried our luggage and we followed manager to the main door.

He pressed the door bell and waited till the door will open.

_Wait? I thought Manager has the keys to the house?_

Everyone was so noisy and excited to enter the house but we all fell silent when the door opened.

_Seul Joo!? What is she doing her?_

**Your POV**

_What the on earth? What is EXO doing here? With luggage? Don't tell me that this is the surprise Manager told me._

I was stunned to my feet when I saw them with manager standing outside the door. I just look at them as they made their way to the living room. I saw that manager has a huge grin on his face. I followed them to the living room without saying a word. Even the boys were silent, they must be surprise the same as me.

"Seul Joo-shi won't you care to join us?" Manager said and I nodded.

_OMG OMG OMG OMG, MANAGER PLEASE DON'T TORTURE ME I THINK I'M GOING TO DIE, THIS IS TOO MUCH TO HANDLE EXO FEELS_

I couldn't help it anymore so I blurted out my question to him.

"M-Manager d-don't tell me this is the surprise you keep telling me about yesterday?" I ask him and the boys turn to me with their confuse look.

He nodded and I gave up EXO feels was too much I just scream as I approach manager giving him a bear hug as I jump for joy. He was just as happy as me as he hugs me back.

"OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG, THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU!" I said happily. I forgotten all about the boys who were staring at us still confuse.

"What is this all about? Have we miss something? Eh?" Suho ask. Manager and I was laughing at them.

"I think I need a little explaining to you guys, I was about to tell you this morning but all of you were so annoying that I decided not to" he said and I pulled out a tongue at them like a child.

"Since you boys had these sudden aches and injuries causing Seul Joo to rush from her apartment to your dorm IN THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT last month" emphasizing the "In the middle of the night"

"Mr. Lee and Dr. Choi have decided to let her stay with you on the same house since EXO is now owning a new and bigger house" he explain.

Just as that, simple explanation the boys cheered and approach me and gave me a group hug. Thank goodness they weren't sweaty like before back in China. I can see Tao jumping happily as he holds my hand. I couldn't stop smiling. Lay was also so happy that starting today we will be together 24/7.

Everyone rejoice forgetting that they haven't seen their rooms yet. Manager gave Suho a piece of paper and told him to draw lots.

"I want to share a room with noona" Tao said embracing me. Sehun hit him on the head making him whine a bit. I on the other laugh at the two boys

"Ya! What's that for?" Tao ask.

"Seul Joo has her own room Tao, you will be sharing with the other members" Manager explain. Tao pouted and I giggle at him pinching his cheeks.

"Awww, my panda is disappointed, it's ok, noona will always be here" I said smiling at him. Tao may look tough but for me he is my baby.

Suho then interrupted telling the boys it was time to pick a paper. Everyone unrolled the paper revealing their room numbers.

Kai and Kyungsoo will be on room no. 1, I can see the smirk on Kai's face as he stares at Kyungsoo. They just don't leave each others side. Kyungsoo was also happy that he'll be sharing room with Kai. At room no. 2 were Baekhyun and Chanyeol, Just like his nick name happy virus Chanyeol was jumping for joy that he shares a room with his bestfriend Baekhyun. Baek rolls his eyes and glares at Chanyeol.

"Great from the dorm to here from everywhere, I still get to share a room with the giant" Baek complains. But I can sense that he loves to be with Chanyeol.

Room no. 3 were Lay and Xiumin oppa. My favorite members together. I could die now peacefully but I can't I need to take care of these boys. Chen and Kris were at room no. 4, Kris was a bit relieve since he won't be baby sitting the panda everynight. As I turn my attention to Sehun he was already jumping in excitement since he will be sharing the room with his favorite Hyung Luhan. I really believe with this Hunhan thingy. Not as lovers but as brothers, Sehun may be the maknae of the group but he wasn't clingy on me compared to Tao. He was always clingy on Luhan, as Lay had told me that Luhan spoils him. Lastly, Suho and Tao will be at room no. 6, the baby and his eomma. If I'm not around Suho would always defend Tao even some of the members teases him but the brotherly love of these boys are hard to break. Living with them will be a new adventure for me.

Manager lead them by pair to their respective rooms and just like me they were amaze to see their rooms. The funny part is they rejoice of having bathrooms on their rooms. Since their dorm back then has only one bathroom and toilet. Compared to me they were quick on unpacking their stuff, but I bet it wasn't that neat compared to mine.

Before manager leaves the house, I thank him for the wonderful surprise that he showed me. Any fan girl would strive so hard to be on my place today. Living with EXO, before everything was a dream but now it's REALITY.

The boys were roaming at the whole house checking every corner of it.

"WOAH! We really have a function room I thought manager hyung was kidding but it was true" Chanyeol shouted.

"Waahhhhh, video games!" Sehun shouted.

Since they were already so happy. I just remembered that my room was already in order. I called their attention and they quickly approach me like kindergarten gathering around their teacher. I chuckled and told them that I want to show them my room. To my surprise they were pretty happy and I can see it in their eyes.

Lay place his arm around my shoulders but then someone shove him off me. I turn to see Tao, who held my hand.

"Ya! Hyung why do you have to be so clingy with noona?" Tao ask pulling me away from Lay.

"She's my fan and she likes me better than all of you especially you!" Lay answered back now he was the one pulling me away from Tao.

"Aniyo! She likes us all, just be fair!" Tao said trying to pull me again away from Lay, but this time he fails. Someone pulled me away from them.

I turn to the person who pulled me away from the two boys, it was none other my protector Xiumin oppa, he blocks Lay and Tao from coming near me, I was already getting dizzy from all that pulling.

"Ya! I thought Seul Joo said she will show us her room, but why are you two playing tug of war out of her" he said.

"Thanks oppa" I said and I guided them to my room.

**Author's POV**

You were leading them to your room while Xiumin behind you preventing Tao and Lay from getting near you. You can see a bit of disappointment on the two boys as they follow you. The other members laugh at them.

You arrive in front of your room, you open the door and instantly open the lights. The boys eyes grew wide with amazement as they entered your room.

"WOW! your room is great Seul Joo" Xiumin complimented. Everyone was amaze with your collection especially the posters, magazines and albums neatly arranged.

"Noona, is this EXO's corner?" Sehun cheerfully ask.

"You can say that Sehunnie" you answer.

"This is just amazing, a true fan girls room, look she even have EXO pillows" Kris said grabbing one of your pillow from your bed.

"No fan can compare to you noona, you are one EXO fan" Baek said.

"I notice that Tao, Lay, D.O and Xiumin has a lot of pictures compared to us" Suho complimented. You blush a bit and explaining to them that they are you bias.

"I think Lay-hyung has the most pictures" Kai added turning to you and you nodded.

You can't deny the fact that Lay was your ultimate bias. Everyone notice your collection immediately well except for Lay. As he entered your room the first thing that caught his attention was the unicorn plushie that was on your bed. He took it and approach you who was happily talking with the other members.

"Where did you get this unicorn?" He ask as he stand behind you. You turn around to face him seeing that he was holding Xing Xing.

You smile at him and took Xing Xing from him. "I got him from the anniversary concert" you said proudly looking at the plushie. "I manage to catch it when you threw it" you added and smiled.

You were surprise when he immediately wrap his arms around you giving you a hug. You feel your heart beat faster. "It was really you after all, I thought I was hallucinating when I saw you but my eyes didn'T deceive me it was you Seul Joo" he said happily as he tighten the hug.

The other members just look at you. You were a bit embarrass and started to blush. But Lay didn't mind, he was just happy. So you just gave in on the hug and hugs him back.

* * *

**Here's another update, two chapters in a day. That was exhausting.**

**To all readers, I would like to hear from you guys.**

**Please review**

**Thank you ^^**


	12. Just like one Big Family

Yesterday was a bit exhausting not physically but emotionally, all the excitement yesterday was too much to handle. You have never experience your excitement level reach it highest peak. Living with EXO was just to good to be true but here you are living with them in the same roof.

You were still tired and want to rest a bit but you need to do your duty so you get up from your bed and went to the bathroom to take a refreshing shower.

Once you were done fixing yourself you went down to the kitchen expecting the boys would be there eating or drinking some coffee or any hot drinks. But there were no boys in sight.

_Maybe they are still sleeping._

You search the cupboard for some ingredients thanking that manager was able to buy some groceries for all of you. At first you want to make pancakes but you decided to cook some scrambles eggs and steam rice along with hot chocolate instead.

You were in the middle of cooking, someone came in the kitchen. You turn to see who is it and saw a-just-awaken Kyungsoo.

"Noona, you're already up?" He said rubbing his eyes still a bit groggy.

You nodded and return you attention to the eggs you were cooking. Kyungsoo sat at the table yawning. You offer him a cup of hot choco and he warmly accepts it.

"Do you always wake up this early noona?" He ask as he take a sip on his cup of hot choco.

"Yup, I'm already used to it since I started working with you guys" you explain. "Are you always the first to wake up every morning?" You ask.

"Nae, I'm always in-charge of cooking breakfast and It's not a big deal with me since I really love to cook" he answered.

You finish cooking breakfast and one by one the boys woke up smelling the sweet aroma of the food. Tao who just woke up went to the kitchen still sleepy.

"Kyungsoo Hyung is breakfast ready?" He ask rubbing his eyes. When he open it he was surprise to see you. He immediately apologize for his behavior and sat down at the table joining the other members.

"What a bad panda you are Tao" Baek said eating his food. You giggle and place a bowl of rice in front of Tao. He smiles at you and starts to eat.

"Sorry noona" he said avoiding eye contact with you.

"Awww, that's ok Tao, come on eat up, I don't want my panda to be hungry" you Joke and he happily ate his food.

You could see Baek rolling his eyes and then chuckled.

"Mushy talk in the morning, that's what Tao really like, this time not only Suho hyung spoils him we have noona too" he said and you chuckled.

Breakfast was bit awkward for the boys since they weren't used yet to having you. Well except for Lay who really loves to have you around. He enjoys eating the breakfast that you prepared.

Everyone was ready to leave for their recording of their new album. Manager arrive just in time and all of you were off to SM Entertainment.

Three months has passed and your bond with EXO was getting stronger. Instead of calling them by their stage name you already address them with their real names. Well except for Kris since he doesn't want to be called by his real name. He likes Kris better since he thinks it's really cool.

When it comes to cooking, you and Kyungsoo or Kyungie as you call him, were partners. Sometimes Yi Xing would join in cooking since the three of you were the only ones that knows how to cook.

Luhan would sometimes teach you how to read, write, speak and understand Chinese. The other members were amaze of your talent, you were one fast learner. You even sometimes talk in Chinese when you have a conversation with Yi Xing though you sometimes make some mistakes that he would laugh at you but he corrects your grammar. Learning Chinese was a great help for you since Yi Xing Can express his self better whenever he talks in his own native tongue.

Although most of the members of EXO were your younger than you and can be childish sometimes, you still have an older brother. Xiumin or Minseok, other than Lay he was the most closest member to you. He loves you very much like you're his little sister. Sometimes he can be overprotective but he was the oppa you always dream of.

Sehun was the maknae of the group but for you Tao was the baby of the group. He always complains of small things and immediately reports it to you. He was a cry baby and you were always there to comfort him especially when he throws tantrums. Maybe the reason behind was Tao just miss his mother so much and the way you treat him he sees you as his mother.

For the past month, the most annoying members were Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Jongdae, Sehun and Jongin. Especially when they argue on the video games you think the house would break from all the yelling and wrestling over the controller. If the controller wasn't that strong it would have been destroyed a long time ago. You often scolds them whenever they argue, luckily you have Kyungie who manage to control Jongin a bit and Luhan that Sehun was so obedient with. Leaving you with the Bacon, happy virus and the troll.

As the days gone by, Yi Xing gets to know you better. He loves it whenever you smile and laugh. He really appreciate your effort in taking good care of them. He was your best friend in every way. He was always by your side whenever you relax from the stress the other members gives you. You were special for him because for him you were his number one fan. But he doesn't know that you were not just a fan or you weren't taking care of him and the other members just because it's part of your job. You were totally head-over-heels with him. You were just too good in hiding your feelings towards him.

You were in the balcony relaxing a bit while you listen to some music in your iPod. Yi Xing saw you and he decided to join you. He taps your shoulder gently and you turn to him removing the earphones on your ears.

"Yi Xing-ah, I thought you were asleep already" you said.

He shook his head and took a seat next to you "Aniyo, I can't sleep yet and it's a bit chilly inside" he said.

Both of you gaze at the night sky. He noticed the iPod in your hand.

"I didn't know you have an iPod" he said pointing at it.

"Aahh this, I have this since I was still in college, it's pretty old but it's still working" you said showing him the iPod.

"Can I take a look at it?" he ask and you permitted him handing him the iPod.

He scan the songs and smile as he looks at the songs. He notice that almost of the songs were from their album. He also saw some of his self-composed songs.

"You also have my self-composed songs?" he ask.

"Ah yeah, I also have some of Kyungie's English songs" you answered changing the topic immediately. Not giving him a hint that you were so into him. he smiles at you revealing his dimples that makes your heart melt and he return you iPod. You turn your attention back to the night sky.

"Seoul is just too bright, I miss seeing billions of stars twinkling in the night sky" you said.

He too gaze to the sky and agrees with you. Both of you talks about your home towns until you felt sleepy.

"I think it's time to go to bed Yi Xing" you suggested.

"yeah, tomorrow will be another busy day" he yawned and you yawned back.

"I'll go ahead first, Jaljayo, Yi Xing-ah" you said as you leave the balcony and went straight to your bedroom.

He looks at the night sky one last time and thought of his hometown in China. He was a bit homesick.

_I hope everyone back home are doing fine especially you. I miss you_

* * *

**Reviews please**


	13. Sing for me

**Author's POV**

EXO were getting ready for their recording. You were just outside the recording studio watching them. You love to listen to their wonderful voices especially Kyungsoo's. When it comes to vocals nothing or no one can compare to his angelic voice.

His English pronunciation was now better compared before all thanks to you. Kyungsoo was not the only one whose English improve but also the other members. Though it was bit hard you keep you patience very very long. You sometimes mumble English words that only you and Kris can understand making him chuckle while the others were confused.

They were already starting with the recording. Thought you love to listen to the you felt a bit bored. Jae Won the Performance Director of SM Entertainment notice your boredom. He decide to bring you along with him in the dance studio to help him with the preparation for the dance practice later and you were willing to help.

"you're bored, right?" He ask.

"Not really" you lied as you attach some wires on the stereo.

He let out a soft laugh and ruffles your hair. Both of you were done preparing the dance studio.

"Why don't you relax a bit EXO will be done any minute, I'll be right back" he said leaving.

You scan your bag searching for your earphones and iPod.

"I wonder what song should I listen to." You ask yourself as you scan on your music playlist.

You settled yourself with the song OPEN ARMS which EXO covered. Since you knew the lyrics pretty well rather than mumbling some Korean words. You pump the volume to the highest level. You close your eyes trying to feel the music.

You let yourself loose yourself to the music and sang a long with it hitting the high notes perfectly whenever you sing Chen's part.

_ so now I come to you with open arms, nothing to hide believe what I say... _

_ hoping you'll see what you love means to me open arms _

After the song ended you open your eyes and heard people clapping behind your back. You quickly turn to face them and your eyes grew wide seeing the it was the boys. You feeling blood rush towards your face.

"How long have you guys been standing there?" You ask, your face was already turning red.

"Long enough to hear the whole song" Chen chuckled.

"Noona, why didn't you tell us that you have a beautiful singing voice?" Kyungsoo ask. But you were to shy to respond.

You hid your face with your hands and the boys approach you pleading that you should sing more for them. It was a good thing Jae won had return and inform them to get ready for practice. But you know after practice they would not stop bothering you until you gave in to their request.

**Your POV**

Sticky, that's how I feel right now sitting in between my most favorite boys, Minseok oppa and Yi Xing. We are on our way back to our house, they just finished their dance practice and it is a bit silent since everyone is exhausted. I was really thankful that they forgotten about the request a while ago. I feel Tao is poking me so I turn to him.

"Noona, sing for us now! Please please please please" he pleaded showing me his puppy eyes.

_I'm doomed!_

Thanks to my panda everyone jerked from their seats remembering the song request. Minseok oppa and Yi Xing are now shaking me to grant their request.I sighed and gave up .

"Ok ok, what do you want me to sing?" I said

"Anything you like" Suho said.

I decide to sing Baby Don't Cry for them but, the problem is I don't know the rap part. Thank goodness Yeol volunteered to help me, he told me he'll sing the rap part.

I cleared my throat and started singing.

_ Deoneun mangseoriji ma jebal nae simjangeul geodueo ga... _

Kyungie and Baek hums for me to add a little background.

_ Baby Don't Cry tonight eodumi geochigo namyeon... _

Yi Xing rested his head on my shoulders as I sing. I can see he drowns himself as he listens to me.

The trip was relaxing for the boys and I can see it all in their faces. After I finished the whole sing they all applauded at me. Minseok oppa even patted my head telling me I did a great job.

Because it was late we agreed to order some take out food. When we arrive at home Kyungie and I prepared the food for everyone. I don't want these boy will just go to bed on an empty stomach. After dinner I went to the balcony bringing Xing Xing along with me. Gazing at the night sky was one of my ways to relax from all the stress everyday.

Some one pokes me and I turn to who it was. Yi Xing stood in front of me smiling as he looks at me hugging on Xing Xing.

"Do you really like Unicorns?" He ask me as he bends so he can be at eye level with me.

I felt my heart beat faster unable to answer his question. He chuckled and pinch my cheeks.

"Or you just like that plushie because it was from me?" He added teasing me a bit.

"Ya! I just like cute plushies" I defended as I gently slap him. I pouted a bit and he pinched my cheeks again.

He let out a gentle laugh "you're so cute Seul Joo-ah" he complimented then smiled at me his dimple was showing.

_Yi Xing stop being so cute in front of me I might die._

He suddenly held my hand "oh! I just remembered, can you sing for me?" he ask

"Not again, I already sang to you guys back at the van" I complain.

He shook his head "well that was different, I want you to sing just for me" he pleaded.

I could not resist his cuteness so I just granted his simple request. I decided to sing him the song Maybe by Sun Ye of Wonder Girls. I look at him who was attentively waiting for me to sing.

He applauded when I was done singing. I bow to him and he suddenly pulled me into a hug.

"That was wonderful, oh why did you choose that song by the way?" He ask me as he releases me from his hug.

"Just one of my favorite songs back at College" I explain. He smiled at me and ruffles my hair.

"Well I like it, it fits you voice very well" he complimented.

_Oh! Yi Xing if only you would realize that song was a hint that I really love you._

* * *

**Here is the link of the song Maybe by Sun Ye**

**This was an OST of Dream High**

/WVBfbr4Fd2M


	14. Taken

**LAY'S POV**

"Yi Xing! Yi Xing! Ya! LAY!"

"Huh? W-what?" I said turning my attention to Luhan.

"Aish.. I been calling you for five times already" he complain. "Here you forgot your passport" handing me my passport.

"Where did you get this?" I ask him.

"From Seul Joo of course, You forgot to get it from her back at the airport" he answered annoyingly.

I just smile at him the took my passport and return my attention to the view outside the van.

I'm so excited to arrive at the hotel. We are here at Changsha, Hunan, my hometown for our guesting at Happy Camp. It was not the guesting that I'm excited about but the vacation we will have after the guesting. We will be having a 2 weeks vacation here in Hunan. I get to spend some time with my family for 2 weeks. It has been a long time since I've seen them. I already message them that I'll be coming home and they were all excited as I am.

We arrive at the hotel and manager hyung assigned us to our respective rooms. I was sharing a room with Suho.

"Ya! Lay want to grab something to eat?" he ask me and I willingly accepted it.

We went to the hotel's cafeteria and spotted some of the members were already there eating. Seul Joo was with Tao and Xiumin. She saw me and cheerfully waves at me and Suho.

"Hey guys, what are you eating?" Suho ask as he took his seat next to Xiumin while I took the seat next to Seul Joo.

"Sandwich and Soda" Tao answered and clumsily munch on his food.

"Ya! Tao careful" Seul Joo said wiping the crumble on Tao's face.

I didn't realize that she was already calling me. I was a bit mesmerize from the way she babys Tao. I look at her a bit embarrass and she giggles a bit. Suho handed me a sandwich and a cold soda and all of us had a little conversation.

"So Seul Joo are you sharing a room with some staff?" Xiumin ask her.

"Aniyo oppa, I'm all by myself" she answered.

"Are you going to be okay?" I worriedly ask.

She nodded. "Of course I willl be okay Yi Xing" she laugh.

We rested the whole day in the hotel since our guesting at Happy Camp will be tomorrow.

"Someone's a bit excited" Seul Joo said as she turns to me smiling.

"Sorry about that" I appologize rubbing the back of my neck. I didn't notice that I was already restless on my seat.

We were on our way to the studio where Happy Camp will be recorded. As we arrive, fans were already waiting for us. I cheerfully wave at them as I enter the studio together with the other EXO members. The coordi noona along with Seul Joo help us prepare for our opening performance.

"Nervous?" Seul Joo ask me while she fixes my clothes.

"Not really just happy and excited" I answered.

"I can tell" she giggled and I pinch her cheeks for being so cute.

Happy Camp was a pre-recorded show so some of our scenes will be cut, but it doesn't matter to me as we played some games along with the host. I spotted my grandparents at the audience. I can't believe they are actually here watching me.

After the show manager hyung informed me that I have some visitors waiting for me in the dressing room and I knew immediately who they were.

"Yi Xing, look how you've matured" grandma complimented.

"He's gotten more handsome from the last time we saw him" grandpa added.

We had a little chat before EXO and I return to the hotel. I told them that I will be seeing them at home along with the other EXO members and they were happy that my co-idols are going to visit.

**AUTHOR'S POV**

Yi Xing was totally excited and somehow forgotten about you. You didn't mind, you somehow understand how he feels right now. If you were in his place you too would be excited to see you love ones again after such a long time being separated with them.

While everyone was back in their respective rooms resting, you on the other hand stop by the hotel's cafeteria to garb something cool to drink. On your way back to your room you saw some staff leaving the hotel. They were heading back to Korea for their 2 week vacation also. You notice that Lay was in the lobby talking to someone. You wanted to pass unnoticed but he immediately spotted you.

"Seul Joo-ah!" He shouted.

You turn to him and approach him. You notice he was with a girl and Lay was holding her hand.

"Where have you been?" he ask you.

"Umm, just bought some cool drink" you answered showing him the can of soda in your hand.

You notice the girl wisphered something to Yi Xing but it was audible enough for you to hear. She was speaking in Chinese which you could understand. "Yi Xing, who is she?"

Lay answered her back in Chinese while he introduce you to her. "Mei Lyn I like you to meet Seul Joo, she's EXO's private nurse and my friend" Lay said

"Nihao" you greeted her and she greets you back.

"You don't have to worry, Seul Joo understands and speak Chinese" Lay added.

He then turns to you "Seul Joo I like you to meet Mei Lyn, my baby girl" Lay said while he place his arm around the girl's shoulder.

_Ouch! Baby girl? Means that's his girlfriend? Yi Xing has a girlfriend already._

You smile at them trying to hide the pain you felt. Hearing those words from Lay was like a meteor just hit you.

After the brief introduction you excuse yourself from the couple.

"I think I'll see you later Lay, Mei Lyn it was nice to meet you" you said bowing at them.

"Where are you going?" Lay ask.

"Back to my room, I feel a bit tired and I still need to check on the others what could possibly crazy things would be doing now" you said laughing. But actually you badly wanted to leave them.

Lay and his girlfriend waves at you and they took a stroll around the hotel.

**YOUR POV**

_Girlfriend, Baby Girl, she must be the girl he keeps talking about in his pre-debut songs._

I keep repeating those words in my mind while I hurriedly made my way in the elevator. I tried my best to keep myself from crying. For all those years I love Lay, and thinking how happy I am that I was special to him. I though everything would be fine but just now I feel like everything just went the other way around.

As the elevator open to the floor where my room was located. I quickly walk towards my room not even bothering where I was walking. I suddenly bump unto someone and realize it was Minseok oppa. I smile at hi so that he won't notice that I'm not okay.

"Mianhae oppa, I didn't see you" I apologize.

I was about to leave when he suddenly grab my arm stopping me from walking away.

"Hey dongsaeng are you okay? You don't look good" he said to me that made me surprise. Did he saw thru me?

I immediately release myself from his grip and made the most cheerful look I can be "I'm okay oppa, just tired" I said and made my way to my room.

I can see the worried look on Minseok oppa as I was walking away from him. I lock my door and immediately lay down on my bed hugging one of the pillows. It was a good thing that I didn't have to share the room with the other staff.

I started to cry remembering what has happened just now at the lobby. I still can't believe that Lay has a girlfriend. I was so jealous but I was not in the position to be jealous, I'm just a friend and some obsess fan of his. I hope that everything was just a bad dream and ay minute I would wake up, but it wasn't. Everything is all real.

I can see it in his eyes from the way he looks at Mei Lyn how he truly loves her. He even introduce her proudly to me. His Baby Girl huh.

I hug the pillow tightly as I cried my heart out until I fell asleep.

A knock on the door woke me up. I turn to look at the time and it was 6pm. I saw my eyes were puffy from crying when I turn to the mirror. I open my door to see Luhan oppa was standing there asking for some bandage for Sehun. He told me that Sehun injured himself when they were swimming at the pool.I handed Luhan my first aid kit and told him that I'll catch up after I fix myself.

"Aahhhhh! NOONA! SLOWLY IT HURTS" Sehun whined.

'"Hold still Sehunnie, I can't clean your wound if you keep on moving" I told him and he obeyed trying his best to resist the pain.

"What did you do Sehunnie?" I said with a serious tone.

"Well... I..." he said unable to answer.

"He and Chen Chen were chasing each other around the pool, the floor was a bit slipper and he accidentally slipped hurting his knee" Luhan explained.

I raise an eyebrow at him and he immediately ask for forgiveness.

"I'm sorry noona, I'll be careful next time" he said bowing his head.

I patted his head gently after I tend to his wound. I returned my first aid kit to my room and decide to visit the pool area. Without me knowing Lay was still with his girlfriend and they were at the lobby.

I need to hide, I can't afford facing them again. I saw that they were approaching near me. I hid myself on one of the big plants on the lobby. I can't believe i was playing agent 007 at a time like this. They stood next to the plant which I was hiding and their conversation was audible for me to hear.

"Mei Lyn my baby girl, you just don't know how happy I am to see you again" I heard Lay.

"I'm happy too Yi Xing, I'm glad you are back in my arms again" Mei Lyn responded.

"Wo Ai Ni" Lay said and she replied back.

I covered my mouth with my hands so that they wouldn't hear me. I tried to take a peak and bingo! I saw them kissing each other. I feel my tears were forming in my eyes, that scene was just too much for me.

i keep myself hidden until Mei Lyn left the hotel and Lay went inside the elevator going back to his room. He sure is in love, I can see it from the way he looks at Mei Lyn he looks at me like that and it will never be.

I came out from my hiding place and made my way to the pool area. To my surprise someone suddenly grab my hand.

"Minseok Oppa!?" I said turning to the person who was now holding my hand.

* * *

**Please Review**

**Thank you ^_^**


	15. Tao's Mother

**The following is just all fan fiction, this has nothing to do with Tao's mother in reality.**

**Just wanted to add some Tao moments here since he is one of my bias in EXO.**

**Enjoy Guys!**

* * *

**AUTHORS' POV**

Xiumin pulled you and both of you headed to the pool area. You look at the time and it was already 8pm. The night sky was beautiful with billions of stars shining.

You took your seat and start to gaze at the sky and Xiumin sat next to you. Both of you were silent at first but he suddenly broke the silence.

"You know Seul Joo you can let it all out on me, I'm always here to listen" he said with a serious tone.

"W-what are you talking about oppa?" you ask looking at him pretending that you don't know what he meant.

"You can't deny it to me Seul Joo, I know you are hurt that Lay is with his girlfriend, I saw how you reacted back there" he said.

You never speak a word to him, but Xiumin was right. You were really hurt and you even cried. You never let anyone see your weak side.

"You don't have to be tough all the time. I feel that you're very upset, We've been together for many months now and living in the same house, seeing each other everyday and I know that you're in love with Lay, no Yi Xing" he added.

You turn to him and decide to start speaking while you hug your legs.

"It would have not hurt this much if I didn't know him personally and I haven't understood Chinese" You said tears were already forming in your eyes. "I just expected too much form him, the way he acted so nice towards me thinking that he will see me like the way I see him" you continued now tears were falling from your eyes.

"Oppa I'm so stupid, I hate myself" You were about to hit you head when Xiumin stop you by grabbing your hands.

"Stop that! Ya! Seul Joo, you are not stupid understand, You never did anything wrong, all you did was love him and took care of him" he explain to you and wipe the tears from your eyes.

He pulled you into a hug trying his best to comfort you. You buried your face on his chest and cried your heart out. He brushes your hair with his fingers. Xiumin was all you needed that time a friend and brother that you could turn to and would comfort you. When he knew you already stopped crying he gently releases you from his embrace and wipes the tears on your eyes.

"I hope crying that much had made you feel a bit better" he said

You nodded "Thank you oppa for being there" you said.

"Awww.. look at you dongsaeng, you became so ugly from all that crying" he joke.

"Oppa!" you pouted gently hitting his chest. Both of you then laughed and he keeps teasing you about your messy look.

Yi Xing was already in his room with Suho. He ask Suho if he has seen you.

"I think she's at the pool area, you know her she likes to star gazing" Suho replied while he scan some news on his phone.

Yi Xing looks ar the window since he can view the pool from their room. He spotted you with Xiumin sitting near the pool.

_There she is, I wonder why Xiumin hyung is hugging her?_

It has been 4 days since you left Korea, everyone was getting ready to visit Yi Xing's home. You check yourself in the mirror telling yourself that you can act cool, pretending that you are not affected of Yi Xing having a girlfriend.

You arrive at the lobby and Tao immediately rush towards you. You notice he has teary eyes. He handed you his phone showing the message his father just sent him. Your eyes grew wide when you read the message that his mom had an accident and is now in critical stage. You quickly informed Manager about the news.

Tao was now crying while he sits on the couch at the lobby you and Suho tries to comfort him.

"Mama is in critical stage, what shall I do?" He said while you rub his back.

"Let's just pray that everything will be fine" you told him.

Manager approach you informing that the he informed the company and they allowed Tao to go to Qingdao to visit his mother. Tao was really thankful and he requested you to come along. You turn to Manager asking him if it's allowed and he nodded. You then thought that this was a good idea to escape from Yi Xing, you needed a break from seeing him for a while. You might breakdown again when you see him with another girl. You weren't worried about him,he wasn't doing any strenuous activities and if something ever happen his family would be there for him.

You and Tao rush to the airport heading to Qingdao. You receive a message form Xiumin

_Please be carfeul and take good care of Tao, he really needs your support._

It was a 2 hours travel from Changsha to Quingdao. Tao was already restless on his seat. You tried your best to let him calm down a bit. As you arrive at Qingdao, Tao immediately saw his father and he introduce you to him. Mr. Huang was delighted to meet you. The three of you then rush to the hospital and straight to the ICU.

Only two visitors are allowed to enter the ICU. So, you and Tao entered the ICU while his father stayed at the waiting area. He starts to cry again as he saw his mother unconscious with a lot of contraptions attached to her.

"Mama, it's me Zitao, I'm here now, please be strong" he said while he rubs his mother's hand.

You wanted to cry but you need to be strong for Tao. After the visit, you and Tao went to their home to leave your luggage and return to the hospital.

2 days after, the doctor announced that Mrs. Huang is already conscious and awake. Tao became so happy knowing that her mother's condition was improving. He introduce you to his mother and Mrs. Huang was very happy to see you. Tao excused himself to the restroom then Mrs. Huang gave you a piece of paper. She wasn't able to speak because of the tube attach to her. It was a short letter.

_Ms. Seul Joo, I am very thankful that you have taken good care of my Zitao. I heard a lot of great things about you from him and it relieves me, knowing my son is in good hands. I however have a simple request to you. If something ever happens to me please be there by his side and take good care of him as he is your own. _

You smiled at her after reading the letter. You touch her hand and promised her that you will take good care of Tao. Just as you finish talking to Mrs. Huang, Tao returned from the restroom. He was now smiling a bit. The nurse then told you that the visiting hours was already over. Before leaving Tao gave his mother a kiss on her forehead telling her to get some rest.

Few more days left and you were about to leave for Korea. Mrs. Huang is still in the ICU with less contraptions. You and Tao were happily talking to her. You notice she was kind of weak and she had a fever. The nurse checked her temperature revealing a 40.1ºC. Suddenly Mrs. Huang started to convulse, Tao then shouted at the nurse to immediately call the doctor. Luckily there was the resident doctor doing his rounds and immediately rush to Mrs. Huang to help her. Tao held his mother's hand and he was a bit stubborn to let go of it. You told him that he should let go so that the doctor can check on her mother. He obediently did what you said and stood beside you.

"Mama! Please fight!" He shouted tears were already falling from his eyes.

A familiar sound shocked you and you immediately turn to the ECG monitor seeing a flat line. The doctor was now on Mrs. Huang's bed doing compression.

" 10.." the doctor counted up to 30 he did it 5 times but still there was no improvement.

He then turn to you and Tao and shook his head. Tao's eyes grew wide then doctor declared the patient is dead.

"NO!" Tao shouted and rush to his mother and hug her immobile body.

"Mama you can't die, wake up Mama! WAKE UP!" He let out a painful cry that broke the hearts of everyone.

You couldn't help but cry too, you approach Tao and told him to let go. He was a bit hesitant at first but you told him that there is nothing he can do now. He turns to you and decided to let go. You pulled him into a hug as he cried on your shoulder.

* * *

**REVIEWS**


	16. Avoidance

**Lay's POV**

It has been a week since Seul Joo and Tao left for Qingdao. She never failed to inform us about Tao's mother's condition. It was a bit relieveing that his mother's condition is improving. My Parents and Grandparents were a bit disappointed for not seeing Seul Joo but they understand the situation and wishes that Tao's mother would get well soon.

I'll be having my date with Mei Lyn today, Just few days left and we will be returning to Korea. These past days, Mei Lyn and I were catching up with the years we have lost when we were seperated. She is the sweet and loving girl that I knew. I fetch her at her house and we went to the ice cream parlor that we both love. I ordered chocoloate for me and strawberry for her. We visit the play ground that we always hang out.

We were in the middle of having fun when my phone vibrated. I look at my phone and saw that Luhan had message me. As I read the message, I felt the blood from my face rush down. Mei Lyn notice my worried expression.

"Yi Xing? are you okay?" she asked.

"of course Baby" I lied, I wasn't actually okay, knowing that my friend's mother just passed away was not a thing to be happy about.

I turn to my grilfriend and pulls her into a hug and kisses her forehead. I know I won't be seeing her for a long time again. I can feel that she smiled when I kissed her as she hugs me back. She then told me that she knows that I'm not okay. She knew me very well, I told her what happend to Tao's mother and she told me that I should go back to the hotel. As always she was understanding and caring, that's why I love her so much. I told her that we might not see each other again for a long time but I promised her that we will still communicate with each other and she agreed.

I brought her to her home and went to my family informing them that I will be leaving. They bid em goodbye and I hurriedly rush back to the hotel. Manager inform us that we will be heading to Qingdao tomorrow. I was right when I already bid my love ones goodbye. Spending few days with them was enough.

We arrive in Qingdao and now heading our way to the hotel. Seul Joo had already reserve us some rooms at the nearby hotel from Tao's house. I was scanning the pictures of Mei Lyn in my phone when Suho notice the pictures.

"Is that your girlfriend Lay?" he ask me and I nodded cheerfully.

"That's your girlfriend hyung?" Sehun ask as he tursn the phone to his direction and he frowned

"Yes, Sehun, Why?" I ask him.

"Nothing hyung, I just thought at first it was Seul Joo noona" he explained.

"I agree, that's what I thought at first" Suho said.

I rais a brow at them "Don't be silly, you just miss Seul Joo" I told them.

"Wait hyung let me see!" Chanyeol shouted as he reaches for my phone.

He and Baekhyun looked at Mei Lyn's picture and they said the same thing.I turn to my phone and I too agreed with their judgement. Mei Lyn has a bit of resemblance with Seul Joo.

We arrive at the hotel and settled our luggage there. We then rush to Tao's house. Mr. Huang welcomed us when we arrive, I search the area and spotted Seul Joo sitting beside Tao. She saw us and she greeted us all.

"Condolence Tao" we said to him. He just look at us and slightly smiled.

I turn to Seul Joo and smiled at her, but she didn't smiled back at me. She ignored me and approach to Xiumin hyung. I felt awkward, she never treated me that way before.

**Your POV**

EXO arrive, I greeted them as I saw them enter the house. I did my best to act normal, for the past days I have forgotten about the event back in Changsha. But when I saw Lay again everything just rush back to me. The pain I felt came back.

I notice that he smiled at me but I wasn't really in the mood to talk to him. I ignored him and approach Minseok Oppa. As oppa saw me he pulls me into a hug and i told him that I miss him. He ruffled my hair and told me that he misses me too. He then whispered to me saying why haven't talk to Lay pointing at Lay who was talking to Tao. I just shook my head and he gently pat my head telling me to take it easy.

It was kind of SM entertainment to extend our stay in China until the funeral is done. I did my best not to get close to him. I sometimes talk to him if it was really necessary but not having a long conversation.

We were now boarding on the plane back to Korea. I'm seated next to Tao who was still grieving over his mother's death. He was a bit hesitant to leave Qingdao at first but gave in afterwards. The management wouldn't allow us for another extension. There were alreay activities waititng for them.

Upon arriving in our house, the other members help Tao carry his luggage while he lazy walk towards his room. I was already worried about him so after I finished fixing my things I decided to make some soup for Tao. He hasn't eaten anything since we left China and I don't want him to get sick.

Someone enter the kitchen while I finish cooking the some. He started speaking and I immediately knew that it was Lay.

"Seul Joo-ah, Can we talk?" he ask me.

"Not now Lay, I need to attend Tao's needs first" I said while pouring the soup in the bowl and hurriedly left the kitchen towards Tao's room.

I went inside Tao and Suho's room, Suho told me that Tao just lie there after we arrive. Suho then excuse himself and left the room. I approach Tao and place the tray on his beside table.

"Tao, I made some soup for you" I told him as I sit on his bed.

"Thank you noona, but not thanks I'm not hungry" he replied, his back was facing me.

"But Tao you haven't eat since we left China, you might get sick if you don't eat, please just take some soup it will make you feel better" I insisted.

He turn to me and tears were falling form his eyes. I wipe his tears and told him that his mom will not be happy if she saw him being misereable. He stood up from his bed and I handed him the soup. He took it from me and started eating.

"Mama always makes me some soup whenever I'm not feeling well" He said sniffing.

I just remeber the little note that Mrs. Huang gave me back at the hospital. I took it out from my pocket and showed it to him. It wasn't my intention to make him cry I just wanted to tell him that his mom has handed me her responsibilty in taking care of Tao.

"I promised your mom that I will take good care of you, and I won't break that promise Tao" I told him.

He place the letter on his side table and pulled me into a hug. "Thank you so much noona or should I call you eomma now?" he said.

I giggled "If that's what my baby panda wants then eomma it is" I said.

He release me from his hug and I can see the bright smile from his face returning. He continued eating the soup and finished it all. I tuck him in bed to let him rest for a while and he fell asleep. I left the room heading my way back to the kitchen and clean the bowl that Tao used. I then went to my room to rest a bit but all I did was turn from side to side but I never felt sleepy. So I decieded to go to the balcony instead.

**Lay's POV**

These past few days I felt Seul Joo treated me coldly. I wonder if I did something wrong. Is she avoiding me?

I came to her when she was cooking in the kitchen. I wanted to talk to her but she said she needs to attend to Tao's needs first and she left the kitchen in a hurry.

I just had a phone call with Mei Lyn and I saw Seul Joo came out from her room heading towards the balcony. I think it was an opportunity for me to talk to her.

"Hi!" I greeted as I enter the balcony.

"Hi!" she replied not even looking at me.

"So how is Tao?" I ask trying to start a conversation.

"He's fine now" she said coldly.

"Ummmm, can we talk?" I ask her as I took my seat beside her.

"We are talking now" she replied.

I felt a bit awkward, she was different, she wasn't the bubbly and cheerful Seul Joo I knew.

"A-are you mad at me?" I ask her.

She turn to me, expressionless. " Of course not, why would you say that?" she ask me.

I rub the back of my neck as I answered her " I just notice you were avoiding me" I said.

She sighed. "I was busy with Tao" She responded.

"Oh, okay, By the way did you know that the others think that you have a bit of resemblance with Mei Lyn?" I cheerfully said.

"Your girlfriend is way better that me, I am nothing compared to her" she said. I felt her words stung me.

"Can you excuse me for a while Lay, I think Tao is calling me" She stood from her seat and went out of the balcony.

Before I could stop her she was already gone. I stood there in the balcony shocked.

_What did just happened?_

* * *

**Here's another update..**


	17. Confrontation

Days had passed and everyone was happy that Tao's back to his usual self. Even at times his a cry baby but that's Tao, EXO's cry baby.

"Annyeong!" he cheerfully said as he enter the kitchen.

You were preparing breakfast while Baekhyun was drinking his hot choco. You turn to Tao and gave him his own hot choco. He warmly accepted it and sat beside Baek.

"Woah, I didn't expect you to wake up this early Tao" Baek exclaimed. "It just not so you" he added the he turn to you.

"Noona, what's for breakfast?" He ask

"Bacon and eggs" you respond and Baek cheered he loves Bacons.

"Extra bacons for me noona, thank you" he suggested

"Me too eomma, extra bacons for me too" Tao said.

Baek almost spill his hot choco when he heard Tao called you 'EOMMA' he carefully place his cup and curiously look at Tao.

"Wait wait wait, did I just heard it correctly? You called Seul Joo noona, EOMMA!?"he exclaimed.

"Yup, she's my eomma now, right eomma" Tao responded proudly.

"Did I miss something? When did this happen? Noona explain?" Baek demanded.

You explained about the request Tao's mother ask and Tao himself decided to call you his mother. It was no problem with you because ever since you treated Tao as your baby panda. Baek nodded understanding the situation. Without expecting he suddenly shouted.

"HEY GUYS! NOONA IS TAO'S NEW MOTHER, WE SHOULD BE MORE CAREFUL FROM NOW ON, NO MORE BULLYING ON TAO, HE HAS NOW A TERROR MOTHER!" Baek shouted.

"Ya! Byun Baekhyun!" You shouted at him who was now laughing hard.

Xiumin, Suho, Kris, Kai, Kyungsoo and Chanyeol entered the kitchen confused after hearing Baek's scream. Baek told them that you were now Tao' new mother. They laugh a bit but they accepted it pretty well. but you wanted to take revenge on Baekhyun so...

"Byun Baekhyun, no bacons for you" you said placing the food on the table.

"W-WHAT!? B-But noona" before could finish you cute him off.

"that's your punishment for laughing at me and Tao" you teased.

"Merong" Tao stick his tongue out at Baek.

"Oh, since Tao is the victim he will have your bacons" you added.

Baek felt even worse. Chanyeol rubs his back to comfort him while the others laugh at him. Baek pleaded you to give him his bacons and you laugh at him placing the bacons and eggs in front of him.

Lay saw you laughing, he felt happy seeing your bright smile again. He entered the kitchen, when you saw him your smile suddenly disappeared. You turn to Xiumin and he just smile at you.

"Yi Xing gege, have a seat we're having bacons and eggs for breakfast" Tao said and Lay took his seat.

You place a bowl of rice in front of him and took your seat next to Tao, ignoring Lay.

The boys were preparing for their performance in Music Bank. Everyone were still in the dressing room preparing. You help them in their costumes. You attended to Xiumin and Tao. Lay felt a little jealous from the attention they are getting from you while he was being ignored. He approach you hoping that you will check on his costume but you didn't, you just wish him good luck.

EXO won the first place and everyone was rejoicing. Everyone including the SM staff are heading to the restaurant to celebrate EXO's victory. The place needs to be reserve first before entering so fans were not able to enter. Everyone was noisy and cheering, you excuse yourself to the restroom. When you went out of the restroom you accidentally bump unto someone. You apologize and you were surprise to see who it was.

"Yongki? Yongki oppa?" You said staring and pointing at the guy in front of you.

He trun to you and he too was surprise to see you "Seul Joo?" He ask, you nodded at him. "Hey! How are you, it has been forever I haven't seen you" he exclaimed.

Yongki was your friend back at your country. He was a student back then when you first met him now he's a professional photographer. You had a little conversation and he told you that he'll be staying in Korea for a month to attend to some things.

Lay saw you talking to a guy and he felt jealous again. You were laughing, he misses how you laugh everytime both of you are together. You and Yongki exchange phone numbers and you cheerfully return to your seat, enjoying the little celebration.

While traveling to back to the EXO's house, everyone were silent and exhausted. You on the other hand was happy texting Yongki and Lay notice you never stop smiling he was pissed off why can't he make you smile anymore.

Upon arriving home Tao was already complaining that he is sleepy, you bid him goodnight and Suho lead him to their room. Lay on the other hand went straight to his room and suddenly his phone vibrated. He look at the caller Id and saw Mei Lyn's was calling. He happily answered it but when Mei Lyn started talking he felt the her voice was a bit weak.

"Baby Girl, how are you? We won in the Music Bank today" He said happily.

"Congratulations Yi Xing, I'm so proud of you" she weakly replied.

"Are you okay baby?" he worriedly ask.

"I'm okay Yi Xing, I have something to tell you Yi Xing, please listen carefully" she said.

"I'm all ears baby, what is it?" Lay ask feeling a bit nervous.

Mei Lyn told him that she just received the news just this afternoon. She said she had no choice but to agree. Lay told her to tell him directly what she was talking about.

"Yi Xing, I know this is going to be hard for the both of us but we need to accept this. It was just a few weeks we got back together after many years we've been separated" she paused.

"Yi Xing, I'm getting married to the son of my father's friend. Both our parents have agreed with the arranged marriage, It was the sake for our family and I'm sorry, but I really need to tell you this. We need to break up Yi Xing, It hurts me telling this to you on the phone but there is nothing I can't do. We're far from each other and this is my best option. I love you Yi Xing and I'm really sorry that it have to end this way. Please forgive me and forget about me, find another girl who will love you better than I did" She said and Lay can hear her crying on the other line.

Lay was speechless from what he just heard. He just told Mei Lyn that he understand and he wishes her to be happy. After they bid farewell to each other Lay immediately hung up the phone. He doesn't understand how he feels, somehow happy? relieved? He wasn't hurt he was just shocked.

He decided to go to the balcony to freshen up his mind. He then spotted you and so did you. You stood up from your seat but he stopped you. he held your hand and you can see the seriousness in his eyes. He wasn't happy nor even sad.

"Seul Joo, please stop avoiding me" he said tighten the grip on your arm.

"Lay, let go of my arm, I'm not avoiding you, I was really going back to my room" you lied and tried to escape from his grip.

"TALK TO ME!" his voice slightly raised. You knew he wasn't it a good mood.

"W-what?" you nervously ask.

He remove his grip from your arm and held your shoulders turning you to face him.

"I said talk to me, i just notice that the past weeks you keep avoiding me and up until now, what did I do wrong? did your boyfriend forbid you to talk to me!?" he angrily said.

"B-Boyfriend? w-what are you talking about?" You ask him avoiding eye contact.

"The guy at the restaurant a while ago, he's your boyfriend right?" he ask you tightens the grip on your shoulders.

"He is not my boyfriend, he is just my friend back at my country" you defended.

"Okay, he is not your boyfriend then what is your reason why do you keep ignoring me? All you did was focus on Tao and Xiumin, can't you see I'm here too!?" he shouted. Your eyes grew from what you heard.

"Before all your attention was on me, but now you hardly talk to me, don't you know how I felt whenever you ignore me and attend to others? I'm jealous Seul Joo. Where's my fan? My ultimate fan, What happened to you?" he said shaking you a bit.

You didn't want to argue with him but it was getting on your nerves.

"WHAT!? How you feel? Is that what you've been thinking all this time? how you feel Lay!?" you shouted, releasing yourself from his grip.

"I never imagine you to be this selfish Zhang Yi Xing, to whom are you jealous? to Tao? to Minseok oppa? haven't you place yourself on Tao's situation when he lost his mother?"You blurted everything you feel to him.

"You're worried with what you feel? How about how I feel Lay? did you care how I feel? oh wait, why would you care, I'm JUST YOUR FAN! Your ultimate fan that is been in love with you for many years. Now you tell me you're jealous? Didn't you know how I felt when you introduce me to your girlfriend? I almost died back there and Minseok oppa was was the only one who comforted me while was crying my heart out" you said while tears were already flowing from your eyes.

"I decided to keep my feelings for you Yi Xing because I know that you can never see me like the way I see you Yi Xing, I thought all those treatment you gave me was a start fro you to love me but I was wrong, It was all fan service!"

He just stood there surprise from the words you were saying.

"I'm sorry for being such an obsessed fan and for falling deeply in love with you" you added.

He cupped your cheeks "Seul Joo-ah" he said while wiping your tears with his thumbs.

You shove him off "Yi Xing please stop being so nice to me, it just hurts me even more" you said and left the balcony.

He was just standing there shocked.

_Seul Joo's inlove with me?_

He took his seat and covered his face with his hands.

_First Mei Lyn broke up with me and now Seul Joo's angry with me. What should I do now? Everything is just too sudden._

* * *

**ENJOY ^_^**


	18. Realize

**Your POV**

Saying those words to him made my heart heavier. I know I can't ignore him forever but I need to distant myself to him from now on. It hurts me doing this but this is the only way I know that will lessen my feelings for him.

EXO-K are having their recording today, and I was informed to stay with EXO-M, so I decided to make lunch for the 7 of us. Lay stood beside me while I was cooking and he keeps asking me of things but I never responded to him.

"Seul Joo-ah, please talk to me" he beg but I never answered.

"Can you just please face me? Just listen to me" he said grabbing my hand.

I shove him off, I never dared to have eye contact with him.

"Please tell the others that lunch is ready" I said while I prepare the table. He left the kitchen giving up on insisting. I sighed and prevent my tears to fall.

We all ate our lunch happily but I never looked at Lay or speak a word to him. It was a good thing that the other members except Minseok oppa didn't knew that I'm not talking to Lay. I still love him but I need to stop my feelings for him because he is already taken.

"Eomma can I play video games later?" Tao ask me.

"Of course Tao" I answered, he cheered and invited Luhan oppa and Minseok oppa with him.

After lunch Tao, Minseok oppa, Luhan oppa, Jongdae and I stayed at the function room as the three boys played their video games while Jongdae and I watch them. Although I am just watching them it's still fun. Whenever Tao wins he always cheer and Minseok oppa would always take his revenge.

**Lay's POV**

She is really mad at me. I did my best explaining to her but she just won't listen. Lunch was a bit awkward for me. Everyone in the table was laughing while I was silently eating my meal.

I pass by the function room where Xiumin, Tao, Luhan, Chen and Seul Joo were playing. She was happily smiling. Her pretty smile that I miss the most. Why was I so stupid for not realizing that she was in love with me? Now I don't understand why I'm more than hurt from her getting mad at me than Mei Lyn's break up.

"Hey Lay, watch where your going" Kris-ge said.

I didn't notice that I already bump unto him. I was drifted to my thoughts that I didn't know where I was going.

"Sorry about that" I said bowing to I could leave he grab my arm.

"Hey, are you okay? You don't look good, why don't you go to Seul Joo so she can check on you" he suggested but I just shook my head.

Kris then ask me why didn't I join the others at the function room, I just sighed and he told me that we should talk. We went to the living room and he started asking me.

"Did something happen between you and Seul Joo?" He ask and I nodded. I took a deep breath and sighed. I told him everything.

"W-WHAT!? You didn't know that she's in love with you?" He surprisingly ask.

"No" I answered weakly.

"Oh come on Yi Xing, it's pretty obvious from the start that Seul Joo's already in love with you. Everyone noticed it already, even Manager hyung knows. Although she hides it, we can still know thru her actions" Kris explained.

"Seul Joo treats all of us nicely but in different levels. I can really differentiate it between you, Tao, Xiumin and the others. Tao was more like a son or a baby to her while for Xiumin, he was like an older brother to her and the others were dongsaengs but when it comes to you she was really different, haven't you notice when she's with you her smile reaches her ears nor she wouldn't stop smiling" he added.

"Wait! Isn't that you have a girlfriend? How on earth did she took it?" he exclaimed.

I told him that Seul Joo was hurt when she meet Mei Lyn without me knowing. That when she started avoiding me.

"So that's why I don't see her hanging out with you, so how is your girlfriend?" he ask.

"She broke up with me" I answered.

"What!?" Kris exclaimed his eyes grew wide.

"She will be marrying the son of her father's friend, it's an arranged marriage and she doesn't have any choice, it was for her family's sake" I explained.

"I was jealous with Xiumin and Tao because Seul Joo only focused on them while I was being ignored. She also told me that she was in love with me and mad because she never expected me to be so selfish, her words stung me and broke my heart than Mei Lyn's farewell" I added.

Kris place his hand on my shoulder and gave me an advice.

"I think you're just confuse Yi Xing, from what I see you are more in love with Seul Joo than compared to Mei Lyn you just don't realize it, well that's how I think, but it still depends on you on how you'll figure out your true feelings" he said.

"Just give her some space, she just need some time to think things over" he added while he rubs my back.

I went to my room and lied on my bed while I scan some photos on my phone. I saw one photo of Seul Joo, it was from her first trip to China. She was brightly smiling as she watches Chanyeol getting punished by Baekhyun and Sehun for making a huge splash. She didn't know that I was there and I stole a shot of her.

"Seul Joo-ah please forgive me for being so blind" I said as tears were falling from my eyes.

I didn't realize that I have fallen asleep. A beautiful voice woke me up. I came out from my room to locate where the voice was coming from and it lead me in front of Kyungsoo and Jongin's room. The door was close so I place my ear on the door to clearly hear who was singing. It was Seul Joo, she was singing a love song. Her angelic voice that made my heart skip a beat.

**Your POV**

Staying with these boys can be quite exhausting. It was okay at first when they were still playing video games. But when EXO-K arrive from their recording and Chanyeol along with Suho joined them the problem started. Suho was not the problem but it was Chanyeol. Yura, Yeol's sister lend him a new movie. The movie was okay at first, so I thought I can leave them for a while, but I was wrong. I just excused myself to the kitchen to make some snacks for them when suddenly I heared my panda screamed.

"EOMMA!" he shouted.

I rush back to the function room to check what just happened. It feared me if he was injured or something, but he wasn't he was covering his face with his hands, crying. I turn to the television to see a horror movie. Tao hate those and he is really afraid, so that's why he was screaming. I immediately turn off the dvd and glared at Chanyeol.

"PARK CHANYEOL! You obviously know that Tao is afraid of horror movies!" I scolded Chanyeol.

"Noona I didn't know it was a horror movie, promise, Yura noona told me it was an action movie" he explained.

I approach Tao trying to calm him down, my poor baby is really scared. "Yeah right, action, action with zombies" I said to Chanyeol while I rub Tao's back.

Tao stopped crying and I told him to join Kris and the other members at the living room watching a different movie. Miseok oppa accompanied him while I returned to the kitchen to finish making their snacks.

While the other boys were busy with their respective movies, I heard Baek and Kyungie talking upstairs so I decided to check what were they doing. Kyungie's room wasn't close so immediately saw them on bed searching something on the computer.

"Hi boys, what are you doing?" I ask them as I enter the room.

"Hi noona, were looking for some songs" Baek answered while he search on the internet.

"The management told us to choose some songs we want to cover, it was a great opportunity for us but we don't know what song" Kyungie explained.

An idea struck me. I wen to my room to get my iPod and return to the two boys closing the door. I scan through my iPod looking for one of my favorite song 'Here I Am' by 4men and Mi. It's an OST from Secret Garden. I let them listen and they both love it. It made me happy that they consider it on their list. Kyungie then suggested me to sing an acoustic version of the song. I was hesitant but he and Baek keep pleading so I just granted their simple request. Baek handed me the guitar and I started singing.

_ Here I am yeogi Here I am, Here I am naega yeogie ittneunde_ _Nal da jweodo mojara, Nal beoryeodo mojara_ _Naega neol eolmamankeum saranghaneun jireul_ _Moreul geoya ama neon Here I am _

I let myself drown to the song as I sing it. Though I have heard it many times already, I just realize its true message. I felt the song was intended for Yi Xing, a message telling him that I am here even if it's not enough for me to show how much I really love him, he may never know but here I am.

I finish the song, Baek and Kyungie cheerfully applauded me.

"That was fantastic noona, why don't you and Kyungsoo cover that song, it really fits your voice very well" Baek suggested.

"You know I can't do that, I'm not a singer nor an idol, Baek-ah" I reasoned.

"That's not an excuse noona, we'll try asking the company if they'll allow you to record with us, it is just one song after all" Kyungie said.

"No doubt they will allow it" Baek said and Kyungie agreed with him.

"No way" I disagreed shaking my head. I'm a nurse not a singer.

**Author's POV**

"Here I am, that was a beautiful song" Lay said as he headed back to his room.

The next day it was EXO-M's turn to do their recording. Baekhyun and Kyungsoo also came along to ask permission about their idea of having you join them covering a song.

While EXO-M were busy doing their recording, Baek and Kyungsoo approached you.

"Noona great news! The management allowed us to bring you along in covering the song" Kyungsoo happily said.

"Song? What song?" You ask him.

"The song 'Here I am', you and I will be covering it, isn't it great" Kyungsoo cheered.

"I'm excited to hear the outcome of the recording later" Baek said.

You surprisingly turn to him. "W-what!? L-later!? We will be recording it later?" You nervously asked.

Baekhyun nodded. "After EXO-M finishes their recording, you and Kyungsoo will be recording next" he said.

"Isn't that Here I am is your favorite song, covering it is like a dream come true, noona" Kyungsoo said.

He was right, covering the song was really a dream come true but recording it later on was just too sudden. You just suggested the song yesterday and here you are recording it later. You were not prepared and you were nervous. What if your voice would crack while singing the song. But Baekhyun and Kyungsoo told you that it will be just fine.

EXO-M finished their recording earlier than expected. Xiumin and the others cheered for you and wish you good luck on your first recording. You and Kyungsoo went inside the recording studio. You weren't familiar with the things used so Kyungsoo help you in preparing. You could see Manager and the other EXO look at you. It made you even more nervous.

"Please just relax Seul Joo-ah, just pretend that you are alone or you could close your eyes to lessen the tense" the recording staff told you.

"SEUL JOO! FIGHTING!" the boys cheered for you.

You can see Lay was staring at you smiling. You turn away and you felt your heart pounded stronger. You focus yourself on the song. As the music started you close your eyes and waited for your cue to start the first line.

_ Here I am, yeogi, Here I am... _

_Yes there you are Seul Joo-ah and I was stupid for not noticing you, I'm sorry, I'm really sorry_

* * *

**Here's the link if you want to hear the full song of Here I am**

results?q=here%20i%20am%204men%20and%20mi&oq=here%20i%20am%204&gs_l=youtube-reduced.1.1.0l4.344.13524.0.15..1871.0j7j3 .10.0...0...1ac.1. -reduced..3.20. 0


	19. Black

**Author's POV**

"That was a blast!" the recording staff said.

You and Kyungsoo went out of the studio and Tao immediately approached you cheering.

"Wohoo! that was daebak eomma!" he said. The other members also greeted you on the job well done.

After Baek and Kyungsoo finish their cover song the recording staff ask you if you wanted a copy of the song you just recorded. You nodded and hurriedly search for your iPod inside your bag. You tried to open your iPod but it won't start. You thought that the battery was just drained but when you tried to attach it on the charger there was still no improvement, it was totally broken. You felt sad because it was with you since you were still in college.

"I'll just save it in my phone instead" you said and handed your phone to the recording staff.

When Lay heard that your iPod's broken an idea came up to his mind. He search on the internet to look for the latest iPod touch on sale. He found a purple iPod touch and purchased it immediately. He knew that you too love the color purple like he does.

A couple of minutes the seller sent him a message that he will be receiving the package after a week.

"A week!? that long?" he said.

Xiumin and Kris heard him and wondered who was he talking to, so they approached him.

"What are you doing Yi Xing?" ask Kris.

"Ummm... nothing Kris-ge, I just purchased an iPod touch online" he replied.

"Isn't you already have an iPod touch?" Xiumin ask.

Lay nodded. "It's not actually for me, It's a gift to someone" he shyly said.

Kris and Xiumin laugh "We know to whom you are going to give that, It's for Seul Joo right?" Xiumin said.

Lay immediately blushed and his eyes grew wide when he heard what just Xiumin said. "H-How did you know, hyung?" he ask.

"Yi Xing, Yi Xing, I'm not that blind about the things happening here, I know you and Seul Joo aren't in good terms, and it's very simple to guess, why would you buy a new iPod when you already have one and you know that her iPod just broke a while ago" Xiumin said happily to him.

"It's also impossible that it's a wedding gift for your ex-girlfriend, that's too weird" Kris added and Xiumin surprisingly turns to Kris.

"Ex? wedding!?" Xiumin curiously ask and turn to Lay "Your girlfriend's getting married? to whom?" he ask.

"She's been arranged to marry the son of her father's friend hyung, she broke up with me the night after we won at Music Bank" Lay explained.

"Sad to hear that Lay" Xiumin said.

Lay just shook his head telling Xiumin that he is totally fine with it. All that matters to him now was you. How will he apologize for hurting you. Just like Kris had advice Xiumin told him to give a little space to you.

"But does Seul Joo knows that Mei Lyn broke up with you?" Xiumin ask and Lay shook his head.

The two boys turn to him. "Yi Xing! you should have told her!" Kris said his voice was a bit louder.

"How can I tell her when she won't even listen to me" Lay explain.

Xiumin then told him he has a point. He also added that the reason why you were avoiding him because you want your feelings for him to disappear because he was already taken.

"But don't worry Lay, just keep it cool for a while, I can still sense that she is still deeply in love with you, you know her she likes to hide her feelings" Xiumin happily said.

Those words of his hyung made Yi Xing's heart jump knowing that you were still in love with him.

**Your POV**

Upon arriving at home, Tao immediately rush to the function room to where the other EXO-K were staying. He was just too excited to let them hear the song I just recorded. I don't know what the fuss was all about, it's just a cover and it's not actually my own song.

I just stood there outside the function room smiling as I watch them being amazed. They didn't notice me, they were all focused on listening on Tao's phone.

"Isn't it great, eomma is just the best!" Tao exclaimed.

"Woah! hyung send me a copy to my phone" Kai said so did Sehun and the others. Wow! I bet my cover will be their ringtone or lullaby.

Suho noticed that I was standing outside the function room happily looking at them. He immediately pulled me and let me join them. They were all so proud of me. They keep congratulating me and giving me bear hugs. But the person I want to congratulate me the most was Yi Xing, but we're not really in good terms, so I think it's impossible for now.

A week passed and the boys were back to their promotions. Hectic schedules are back, guestings, photo shoots, performances and many more. It was a good thing they don't get sick. Though I hardly speak to Lay, I was still worried about his well being. It's still my job to monitor him and the others after all.

We're on our way to their photo shoot. I was with Luhan, Tao, Suho, Chanyeol, Kai and Sehun in the van while the others were at the other van with manager. I feel a bit uncomfortable, like something bad is about to happen later. My mind is focused on Lay. He was a bit weak today, I tried to ask him and he told me that he was okay, but I doubt he is fine.

We arrive at the photo shoot and I was surprised to see the person who manager was talking. The person called me and manager turn to me. I cheerfully approach them.

"Seul Joo-shi do you know Mr. Bae?" manager ask.

"Well,yes manager he his my friend when he was still studying in my country, we also meet each other the night when we had dinner after EXO's vistory in Music Bank" I explained.

"well I'm glad to hear that, he is the head photographer of the photo shoot" Manager said. I could see the wide grin on Yongki oppa's face and he saw me in my shock expression.

Bae Yongki is the head photographer? this is too good to be true. I was happy that EXO will be in good hands in this photo shoot. Ever since, Yongki oppa has been fund of taking pictures of everything and his works are very beautiful. I just can't wait to see the result of the photo shoot.

As the makeup artist fix the boys, I try to take glances on Lay. He was okay now, I guess. His weak expression this morning was gone. He must be have been tired.

**Lay's POV**

Last week was really hectic, I hardly rested. Why do they have to schedule the photo shoot today? I even hardly sleep last night because of the pain in my back keeps coming back and go. Just this morning I felt it again, Seul Joo ask me if I was okay, the pain was tolerable so I just told her I'm fine. She's still worried about me that made my heart skip a beat. Luckily, the pain disappeared when we arrive here at the photo shoot.

While the make up artist prepares us for the photo shoot, Seul Joo was talking to the head photographer manager hyung told us his name was Bae Yongki and he's a close friend of Seul Joo. He was the same guy I saw in the restaurant that Seul Joo was talking to. She wasn't lying when she told me that he was just her friend. But I can't deny the fact that I'm still jealous, this time I wasn't confuse with my feelings towards Seul Joo, I'm totally fallin' in love with her.

The photo shoot started and Yongki was the one who takes all the shots. We were taken in pairs, groups and individually. Though we were just standing and doing some pose, I feel exhausted already. I felt the pain in my back returning. I tried my best to tolerate it.

My turn was done and I walked towards where our coordi noona were waiting for us but on my way I felt a bit dizzy and held onto the chair for support. Then everything turns to black and I felt something hard hit me on my side.

"LAY!" Those were the last words I heard.

* * *

**REVIEWS PLEASE**

**사랑해 여러본 **


End file.
